


Danny Hyde: One Reap at a Time

by TastingLatte



Series: Danny Hyde: The Timeless Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1900s, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Adult Elizabeth Midford, Birth of a Demon, Demons, Disguise, F/M, Gen, Multi-Arc Story, Mystery, Phantomhive Children, Reapers, Turn of the Century, Tutoring, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Danny Hyde is a Reaper on his way to Retirement - after one Last Reap. But complications arise after a discovery, and Danny is sucked into the world of the Phantomhive Manor, circa 1909, finding himself further from Retirement than ever, and not sure if he really wants to ever Retire.Reapers, ex-Reapers, Demons, and the next generation of Phantomhive's sprawl across this epic fic, each searching for that one thing: Something worth fighting and dying for.The story will have several 'Arcs' each building and deepening the complex world that is early 20th Century England, Phantomhive Manor, and the King's Watchdog.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This really, really... (really) long fic - I'm still writing it at chapter 60something - arose from the latest Black Butler Movie: Book of Atlantic. My RL BB fan friend and I basically sat in the car after and was amazed... because it was amazing, and thought of "where would they be at the turn of the Century?" and "What if there was someone who could get into the Manor and no one knows?"... and other spiral thinking at 12 a.m.
> 
> This started as a fun "little" fic, between us - us plotting and I writing - and has spun to a tale we want to share. So to my good friend - THANK YOU for plotting with me and squeeing with me... and to all my readers, we really do hope you enjoy our AU plotting and into the future fic!
> 
> ALSO... note that the POV will change from chapter to chapter - they are labeled as whose POV we are reading the fic from... :)

Prologue    
  
I stood in the middle of the grove of apple trees and watched as the villagers left my land. My land. I bit my lip. _My land_ . For there was no one left to claim it – beyond the village elders who would insist on stepping quickly toward dividing the apple grove and farmland between everyone. We were on the verge of war, and all the food we produced was for the community, not just ourselves.   
  
I leaned my head on the rough bark and brought my dirt covered left hand up and uncurled my fingers. The letter, demanding that the oldest boy march to the large city over the hills, and report. Report for war. I brought it to my chest and clenched my jaw and eyes – I had cried too much already. And I was dead. According to the villagers, I must be dead. The fire that consumed the house, leaving nothing but naked beams, were like the bones of my dead brother and my two sisters. I opened my eyes and blinked the tears from them. I was not dead. I was not dead… I… I was not dead.

I took a shaky step toward the home and stopped. There wasn’t anything to take with me. Nothing for me to keep as a reminder of my family, but the little pictures in my locket I had hanging around my neck. I looked down at myself and chuckled; my standard clothes for working in the orchids would have to do as my only clothes. I looked at the letter again and sighed. The war would provide the little funds I needed to take care of my other needs. My, well, female needs.  
  
I straightened up and sucked in one last, full lungful of crisp air and coughed; it was no longer sweet smelling, and the ground no longer bright and happy. The death of my parents had begun the descent into scraping by, and my brother and I had provided best we could for our younger siblings. We worked hard, we worked long hours, and I had been mistaken many times for my brother even when I went into town to deliver the apples to the stores. My features were a softer side of my twin – my brother. I shook my head. No, no more tears. Not on this land. Not here.   
  
I turned and picked up the bag I used to collect the apples and stuffed a few more in. It would keep me full on my journey. The journey I now made in both my brothers name, and in his stead. A journey into war, where, should I die, I would be able to take a few others with me.   


* * *

 

Chapter 1: Danny’s POV 

  
“Danny!”   
  
I turned and swept my dark brown hair out of my eyes and looked at the figure weaving around a few others.. In the dim light of the Society Headquarters, I watched as the head of the Reaper Department, William T. Spears, came down the hallway. He was waving a stack of folders. I turned my head a bit and sighed. I was on my way to what would be my officially last Reaping, and then I would… Retire? Be granted eternal bliss? I wasn’t sure what would happen when my Application was approved. Not many talked about it.   
  
“Danny! I was calling you all down the hallway,” William said, huffing slightly and pushing his glasses up. “Didn’t you hear me?”   
  
“Oh, yes, but I was on my way to do my job. Efficiency and all that.”   
  
He eyed me coolly and in his equally cold British tone, he replied, “Yes, I do wish others had your focus. However, this is urgent.”

“Okay,” I said and turned to face him a bit more. I fished out my pocket watch and clicked it open. I felt the cold eyes of the Department Head on me. I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. “Just checking to make sure I’m on time.”  
  
William pulled his lips tight and I suppressed a giggle. I don’t giggle in public, but I do love laughing over the scenes when I am alone. “Danny,” he started, as he calmed himself. “Your papers have been approved, and I am going to send another Reaper to deliver them. But, this Demon investigation…” he paused and shoved his glasses up again. “I really do urge you to reconsider –“   
  
“I have thought about it. And I love doing the espionage killing stuff for the past hundred years. It’s just time to, well,” I shrugged, “move on.”   
  
“Move on,” William muttered. His gaze shifted for a moment and then refocused on me. “This last Reap and maybe close this case?”   
  
I shook my head. “This last Reap and give that to Albertine. I’ve trained him to comb through the records. It will be like I never left,” I said, smiling.   
  
“Yes… well… if you find anything,” he said after a while.   
  
I narrowed my eyes and met his sharp gaze. “What the hell do you mean ‘find anything?’ It’s a standard Reap,” I said, pulling my leather bound book from my vest pocket. I pulled the silver pen out of the hole that held it closed and flipped to the page. “’House Steward of the Phantomhive Household, Tanaka,’” I read. I looked up and closed the book. “Standard.”   
  
“Phantomhive,” William muttered and turned away for a moment. “Well, like I said, if you change your mind and wish to remain a Reaper in the Department, I’ll make sure to stop your paperwork.”   
  
I chuckled and turned back the way I was walking. “Don’t hold your breath, William. I’m serious, I am ready to move on.”   
  
William simply gave me a slight wave and head nod, which I watched over my shoulder as I shook my head and slide my book into my pocket and continued to the door.

As I stepped through the threshold I found myself standing on the lawns of an immaculate garden with several impressive statues around me. The cool marble figures were a contrast to the delicate roses that were closing for the day as the sun sank lower. I stepped out, closed the door, and the portal between the Society and Human world disappeared. The cool breeze rustled my short hair and I took off to the home. A shiver went through me; the Reap was in the house. I set off down the gravel lane and listened to the crunch under my feet, taking me temporarily back to another time, in my Human life, when the same sound, the same movement, was also moving me toward death. I paused and shook my head; my Human years were coming faster back to me and had made my job sometimes a bit difficult.  

“Out of your head, Danny,” I scolded myself. “One last job. Then you can… well think all you want.”

I continued on, and passed the wide windows, the soft glow of lights flowing into the quickly approaching night. I passed through the door since the physicality of any Human structure didn’t really affect us Reapers when we were on our Assignments. As I walked through the dining room, I heard voices and paused, looking around the doorframe. I frowned at myself for my sneaking around. I could walk beside the figures and none would know I am there.

“You should go out, Baldroy. Go, let me take care of the glasses. The young should not be kept from their lives,” one of the men said. He turned and I knew it was my Reap, Tanaka. 

“It’s okay, she can wait a little longer,” the other man - Baldroy - replied as he polished the glass. I raised an eyebrow. An American accent among all the British ones? I looked at the other man for a moment longer and smiled; a fellow countryman.

Tanaka lifted the glass from the man’s grasp and smiled. “Go. You have dancing to catch up on. I can do this.”

Baldroy smiled and turned and then frowned. “The Master… he seems a bit, well, preoccupied than normal, ya?”

“Well, they do have a vibrant 8 year old on their hands now.” Tanaka paused and put the cloth on the rack and turned, smiling. “I think he has made Mister Sebastian clean up the library twice as many times as Mey-Rin has,” he laughed. Bard tried to frown and then joined in.

“Vincent is certainly at that stage of getting into everything. I think this latest ‘break’ from school may not be so short,” he added, shaking his head. “Ah, no worries, we will take care of the young Master. Straighten him up, nice and sharp.”  
  
They parted and as Baldroy passed me, I thought about the sudden warmth that was in the room. Tanaka finished pouring a cup of tea and walked toward the hallway, sighing and groaning as he walked up the stairs. I followed him, silently and watched. I enjoyed Reaping the old Humans, a good life was lived and memories were made. If nothing else, their Records were usually interesting to watch. 

“Ah, I am getting too old for those stairs,” Tanaka said. He turned and seemed to look where I was standing, but I looked down and realized I was near the stairs. “And a good cup of tea to boot, ah a good end to a lovely day.”

He moved through his routine, and I checked my watch once more; a few more rounds of the minute hand and I would be done. I listened to the simply Human sounds: he was removing his clothes, and putting on night ones, was sipping his tea, and sitting on the bed, a rustling of blankets and I heard him sigh, snap off the side lamp, and begin the descent into sleep. I smiled, his last nightly routine was done.

I moved through to the room and pulled my notebook out once more, flipping to the page, looking at the photo and twirled my pen, I noted the time and began my ritual of my Reaps. I twirled my pen between my fingers and held it between my thumb and index and pushed a small, hidden button, and watched as the Death Scythe descended from the back, and shot out from the front.

“I always knew an Angel would come in the last moments.”

Startled I looked down and saw in the darkness as Tanaka was looking at me. I gasped a bit. Oh no, not one who could see Death, the paperwork would be long if this was in the Records. 

“An Angel from Heaven, must be. You are too beautiful to be from below,” he added as he softly smiled. He closed his eyes and gave a small nod. “I’m ready.”

“I… I, oh, you have lived a good life,” I said quietly and tilted my blade down toward his chest. There was a spark as it met his body and I rhythmically tapped on his chest, the Scythe producing his heartbeat now. I slowed it down, and saw his eyes flutter, and then I stopped tapping, his body stopping, his last breath escaping, and the slow unfurling of his Record began.  

I twirled my Scythe once more, and retracted it back to a pen, and placed it in the book and grabbed on to the Record. It wasn’t something I had to watch, all the normal, daily bits, so I skimmed. His younger years, bright and smiling, his teenage years, already standing beside a young boy, then smiling at the boy who was a man, dressed in fine clothes, a woman - his bride - smiling as well. I almost let the Record go, until I saw flames, and I pulled the Record closer and slowed it down. Flames, from a house, screams, bodies - the same man and woman - and then blackness. I fast forwarded through some other parts, and then something made me almost drop the Record.

The blinding bright spot in the Record that meant there was a Demon in his memory. I glanced at the lifeless body; did he know he was near a Demon? I looked closer at the memory and focused, the sounds slowly coming from the distance and then became clearer.

“Ciel! You are alive! And who is this?”  
  
“This is Sebastian, my Butler.”

I let the Record go for a second and then grabbed it again, slowing it down. This time it was a memory of three other Humans, in the garden, the same bright spot standing beside a slightly older boy - Ciel was it? I continued, and the bright spot was in the major memories. The Demon seemed to be the center of much of the life of the Phantomhive family. I pursed my lips; the constant Demon in the mists meant more than a casual acquaintance, an accidental meeting. This Demon lived here. 

“Damn it. A Demon,” I muttered again. I stopped the Record and narrowed my eyes - they had met the other Reapers at one point. And Tanaka had seen it. I glared at the figure in the middle of the scene. “God damn it William T. Spears! You bloody knew this was here!”

I could practically hear his laughter as I let the Record go. “Damn paperwork. ‘I’ll make sure to stop your paperwork,’” I said, mocking the Department Head. “One last Reap means one last investigation. And one last anything doesn’t happen in the Society.” I stared at the body below me and sighed. “Not your fault, but I don’t like you as much now.”

I turned and walked out, the cooler air and bright stars not dimming my anger as I walked to the same spot I had come out of, and yanked the door open.

“Find anything -”

I reared back and punched William square in the face, satisfied that there was a good splash of blood that ran from his nose.

“Don’t you dare talk to me, Spears.” I walked down the hall and the other Reapers slowly slinked back into the shadows.


	2. Danny POV

I fully took advantage of my next day off. I walked around London, sat watching the tourists gather in the shadow of Big Ben, and see the city I have called home for nearly 50 years. I glanced up and shielded my eyes. Sadly, Reapers had several horrible affliction we all shared - we all were severely nearsighted, and we couldn't stand heights for very long. Oh, we liked perching on rooftops, but many of us only did so for observation reasons. I sighed and picked up my hat and put it on, adjusting my glasses. Standing I smiled a little; I looked like a normal man out and enjoying the cool weather that was coming on us a little early. However, there was somethings even my employer didn't know. 

I was the only female Reaper to exist. At one point there were some of us, scattered around the globe, but something happened to make the Society change their mind, before I started my training. I was part of the American Society and quickly graduated and hopped a steamer to jolly old England. Once here, I continued to present myself as a male - it had become natural after growing up in trousers and climbing trees, wading through creeks, and being accepted to do all those things. Farm life was different and sometimes the dresses were only reserved for Sundays and special occasions. 

In my mindless wondering I found myself standing in front of a pet store. I smiled as the tiny paws of the little animals pressed themselves to the glass, eager to get out. I thought about many of the Reapings. Humans were funny wanting to be brave in the face of death, yet eagerly begging to not be taken. The yapping of the puppies made me smile. I glanced over and saw a man bending next to a boy and point to the kittens.

“Aren't they simply marvelous creatures, Vincent?”

The boy didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm. “Can we get ice cream now? It's hot.”

“Patience, Vincent, patience. Look at that one! Such bright green eyes, like yours,” the man said. “Taking in every detail and moving so fluidly. Look how she presses her nose to the glass! Isn't that so interesting?”

“Not really.” 

I turned and walked around the corner before laughing. Oh that child was a cheeky one! I imagined he was a handful. I leaned my head back against the bricks and sighed - Humans! Humanity! Not exact one was bad, nor good, but a mix, a potential. I had escaped any potential I would have had, any further humanity I could offer. It weighed me down for a moment. Would my time as a Reaper, in the Demon Detection Department, be enough to balance the act I had done to become a Reaper? I had heard one one application being rejected, and that applicant simply left. Left the Society.

I looked around the corner and watched the tall man and the boy walk away. My day off needed to end with a chocolate binge. I set off to my favorite place for tea and chocolate - Selfridges. 

I took the escalator up to the top floor and went through to get my chocolates and tea. Taking my hat off, I sat in a corner, overlooking the rooftops, and sipped at the tea. A few Reapers were among those rooftops and I watched as they moved around, going through their timetables and planning their evening. Watching them I realized that I could not just leave a job undone. Yes, the rest of the Department could take care of the Demon I had discovered untagged or undocumented. However, judging from William’s reaction he knew. I bite into the chocolate pastry and narrowed my gaze again. 

If that was true, I had an almost duty to infiltrate and investigate. I grimaced. I was ready for my application to be pushed through, and now? Did I need to ask for my application to be pulled, or would I be able to do my job quickly and still walk away before my deadline? I smiled. 

I liked challenges. 

It's what got me into the Special Department straight away, and the into the Demon Detection Department soon after. I watched how they worked, quietly noting the differences in Reapings of Humans who were Untouched, and those who were - the Humans who had Demons attached or around them. I sat back and thought about Tanaka. He was Head Steward at the Phantomhive Manor, and his first encounter with a Demon, beyond the normal passings many had with one of the Beings - Demon or Angel - was one of interest I dwelled on once more. 

_ “This is Sebastian, my Butler.” _

The Phantomhive’s child had a Demon attached to him, or at the very least had one as a Butler. I drank the last of my tea and dabbed my lips. I would go to William in the morning and tell him the Demon Detection Department had this Attachment that had to be closed - a quick one for sure. A simple tag of what class the Demon was, perhaps his mission, and then I could continue. 

Pushing the chair back I smiled at a couple as they moved through the tables, and I gestured to the now free table.

“Sir, ma’am,” I said. I smiled as they moved to the table and sat down. I carried my tray to the counter and put my hat back on and walked around, gathering up the last bits of freedom I had, before I would once more chain myself to an investigation.


	3. Danny POV

The next morning, I woke up and took a nice bath, soaking up the warmth and freshness. Of course if I was investigating in the Phantomhive Manor, from what I saw, I would be able to enjoy such luxuries all the time. I had splurged as it was to have a tub and ran the water once a month to enjoy it. 

I continued through my routine, watering the plants around my small flat. Even so I was a Reaper, a Grim Reaper, Death, I couldn't ever shake my Human love for the outdoors and growing things. I had noticed many of my fellow Reapers didn't remember their Human lives as much as I did, and those few memories they did have, were not as vivid as mine. I suspected that this was one main reason why females were no longer used as Reapers. “Emotional creatures,” where how many regarded the female Humans left when their male family members were Reaped. 

The walk through London, and through the Portals, was calming. The gentle rain was soothing against the windows as I reached the main London Branch of the Society, making me calmer as I walked across the wide space of desks and early workers of fellow Reapers.

“Danny,” William said as I approached. The small spark of fear and amusement went through his eyes and then disappeared as he adjusted his glasses. “Shall I stop your application?”

“Please don't assume that's why I'm here. I see it as my duty to finish the Tanaka File. It's done, but the Demon,” I paused and shrugged. “It's attached to the File and I can't leave it undone.”

William smiled and nodded. “A hard worker like you is needed. I'm not surprised when I saw you had that file.”

“Ah, so that was the stack of files you were waving at me while I was going to my last Reap.” I rolled my eyes. This was not the first time William had brought more paperwork as we wrapped up our reports. “So get me into that place to investigate this Demon.”

William pulled a file from his desk and walked back to me. “Phantomhive. Ah a personal thorn in this department’s side.”

“Phantomhive?!”

I turned at the shrill voice behind me. I tried to be patient with Grell Sutcliff, the very vivid and overly excitable Reaper. If females were no longer good Reapers because of our memories and emotions, I always wondered about Grell. 

“Did you say Phantomhive, dear Will?”

“Yes. We are sending Danny into finish his Reaping File.”

“Oh, dear, who did we Reap? Do I have to go and comfort them?”

I raised an eyebrow. “You know this family?”

“Know of. I'd love to know one particular member,” Grell said, clasping his hands and sighing. He had a far away look as he sighed. “Oh, Bassy!”

I rolled my eyes. Of course in a small Department we had heard much wooing and gushing about this “Bassy” but he was also reluctant to talk much about this mysterious love interest. I glanced at William and smiled a bit; the Department Head was frowning. 

“We are sending in Danny. He has asked to finish the File and then can determine if he wants to really leave.” William turned and glanced back at Grell. “Work a plausible document to get him in since you seem to know the family.” 

Grell’s lovestruck look faulted. “William?” 

William pushed his glasses up and shot him a glare. “A plausible document, Mr. Sutcliff.”

Grell sighed dramatically and turned to walk to his desk. Dispute his faults, and flirtatious ways, Grell did a good job. He had helped me a few times to get documents to the proper places so my team and I could infiltrate and tag Demons who were contracting Humans or wandering a bit to freely with them. I walked by him and thanked him as I walked down the hall to my own department. Despite this one last infiltration and finishing their File, I was leaving after this. I was offered a chance to retire, much sooner than usual, because I was in the special department. 

“Morning!” Albertine said in his perky Irish accent. “You came in.”

“You expected me to be celebrating excessively about my soon retirement?”

“Well, I do forget you are American,” he said as he handed me a cup of tea. “That beside, how was your last Reap?”

“Not the last thing I'm going to do before I leave, it seems.” I told him about the File and the Record of the Demon. He flipped through the records we had on Demons in the area, shaking his head as I told him about this particular one. “So I'll be infiltrating one last time. This Phantomhive Demon seems to be known by the Department Head.”

“Really? Well that is interesting. Is he trying to keep you here?”

I smirked as I sat down. “Don't get your hopes up either. I love my job, and it's needed. We have kept many Humans away from Demons, and tagged the ones who are merely keeping the balance.”

“So you are concerned about this one because it may be untagged and may disrupt the balance?”

I leaned back and sighed. “A File should not be left open. Remember that when I'm gone.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Shall I frame that quote, sir?”

I turned to him and smiled. “Yes, Mr. Davies, I think you should. Well, I’m not gone yet, shall we get these reports filed and on to the proper places?”

Albertine smiled and nodded, pulling a basket of files towards him. We quietly worked until noon, breaking for lunch. As I passed the main office, I saw Grell sitting back and stretching. He got up and saw me standing in the doorway,

“Oh good, you haven’t gone to eat,” he said as he scooped up a file and his coat and came walking towards me. “Care to share some company?”   


“I’ll not decline,” I said. He handed me the file and I flipped it open and scanned the first page. “A tutor?”

“Oh, yes, a good one. Even if you are American,” he said, winking. “I think that will work. All these upper crust want private learning. And, after a bit of research, I found that the Phantomhives have a son, a rather outspoken and hard to handle young child, I have found out.” He leaned over and flipped the next page and pointed. “See? Kicked out of several Grammar schools locally. The last one was a well known to the Phantomhives, Weston College. There is a legacy of Phantomhives attending.”

“It says he was sent home for a break,” I looked up. “But Winter Break is still a month away. Surely he can’t be that bad.”

“He set a bundle of paper alight in the bathroom.” 

I looked at him and paused in my remark, simply straightening my back and nodding. “I do like a challenge,” I said, both to remind myself and assure myself I could do this job. It had to be done so I could honestly walk away. “Boys light papers on fire a lot when they are that age.”


	4. Sebastian POV

I closed the door with a firm thud and placed a hand on the oak door. I could hear young Master Vincent pouting. It’s the way he was breathing I knew he was not happy to be in the room after he had stolen another cookie from the kitchen when he was supposed to be studying in the library. Even the Master wasn’t this obstinate when I was his tutor. 

I walked away and heard the Mistress in the garden room and processed to go down the stairs. I smiled as I noted that the servants were keeping up with their duties. I hadn't had to clean up much after I had sternly told them that with young master Vincent coming home, they had to look after his needs as well. 

“My Lady,” I said as I came into the room. “Young Master Vincent is in his room. I'm afraid he was taking liberties in his studies and relocated himself.”

The Mistress sighed and looked at me. “Oh dear! Well, thank you Sebastian. I had hoped he wouldn't spoil his appetite.”

I looked at her. “Yes, my Lady, most unfortunate.”

Was she not concerned her son, the future heir to the Phantomhive legacy, was skipping his studies? Spoiling one's appetite would be the least of his worries worries when he had to make trade deals and negotiate with foreign speakers. French wasn't a language that merely formed in one's brain and mouth with perfection! I smiled and waited. 

“Is he in his room?”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Well,” she said standing and smoothing her dress, “I suppose I should go and see if he is done with the day.”

She swept past me and I kept my hands to my side. I did wish to sink my claws in her and shake her - how could she spoil him so? But, I was reminded at the joy on my Master’s face when the Mistress announced she was pregnant. They had wanted a child, almost expected one soon after they married. So much rested on that one announcement, and even now, eight years later, I still smell the delicious smell of the newborn Soul. A child, so pure, so fresh, so tempting. 

“Are you the new statue or are you going to come to my study?”

I turned, breaking my thoughts. “Do forgive me, my Lord. I was reflecting on what should be done with young Master Vincent.”

“What should be done? What happened now?”

“He was caught by Baldroy eating cookies,” I replied, walking beside him as we crossed the open entry. “He was supposed to be in the Library studying French.”

“Ah, French lessons. I remember those. How many times has he had his hands rapped by the ruler for incorrect translations?”

“None for that, my Lord. Rather a few for not doing what I asked.”

“Slave driver,” the Master muttered. His smirk and the sparkle in his eye told me he was enjoying this very much. “On to more important business, I suppose?” He sat behind his desk and I stood before him, ever ready to take his orders or listen to his thoughts. “It's about Vincent actually. We need help. Since Tanaka’s passing and bringing in Vincent back to the home, the staff and Lizzie are overwhelmed. I know you can take care of things, but we must focus.”

I nodded slightly. “Your observations are astute as always, my Lord. What course of action shall you recommend?”

“Hire a tutor.”

I surveyed him and found nothing but truth in the statement. He has made jokes in passing when Vincent had been placed in suspend leave the first time, but now there was a serious edge to the request. “And where shall I look for a tutor?”

“Bloody hell I know,” he said. “Lizzie has heard about a school that has several tutors that are awaiting placement.”

“Shall I look there, than?”

The Master smiled and I prepared myself for a snarky answer. “I'd like my son to get a Human education, not a Demon’s indoctrination.”

“Of course, my Lord,” I replied dryly. “Do I assume rightly that the Lady has already plans to look at these awaiting tutors?”

“We have an appointment in two days.”

“Very good, my Lord. Shall I fetch you some tea?”

“And maybe a few cookies, if my son hasn't eaten them all.”

I sighed. “Yes, my Lord.”

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found the three servants preparing the next meal. Baldroy was standing by the sink, Mey-Rin was coming in with a pot of peeled potatoes and carrots, while Finnian was moving the cutting table. They were chatting about the weather and if it would remain nice for Tanaka's funeral the next day. 

“Oh, Mister Sebastian,” Baldroy said as he turned and took the pot from Mey-Rin. “We were talking about the funeral,” he paused as Mey-Rin bursted into a loud round of crying. “The Undertaker will have a tent so the Lady and the Master doesn't get wet, should it rain, right?”

“I hope it rains,” Finnian muttered. “The sky should cry too.”

It was draining to deal with the staff, but with the recent death of Tanaka, the emotions ran higher, were painful to be around when I had a solution to their pain - to feed it to me. Of course the raw emotions that were coming from them now, did give me some ease, but their broken Souls, they dripped with delicious feelings.

“Yes, I assume the Undertaker has it all planned.” I looked at them and eyed the table that Finnian had finished moving to the side. “May I ask why you are rearranging the kitchen?”

“It is easier to have a table further from the sink, so we can move and use the table more,” Baldroy said. He looked at me and hesitated for a moment. “Did young Master Vincent get a great scolding for being in here, eating cookies?”

I narrowed my gaze and saw the situation at once. “Young Master Vincent has studies to partake in, and I’d thank you to not interfere with them. He has several essays to still do, that would be required, if he is allowed back into Weston. Please, do not detain him from these.”   
  
Baldroy turned the appropriate shade of pink, and I saw the deep fear and shame that he had been scheming to help young Master Vincent avoid his very needed studies. I did not like surrounding myself with uneducated Humans. Nor would I wish to be further attached to them. I did see a possible match in young Master Vincent. His devious nature and quick mind for antics that were deemed inappropriate, excited me. My Master at one point had a few bouts of such mischievous events, but had settled quickly into his role and title as Earl of Phantomhive, the last heir, and, at that time, the Queen’s Watchdog. The collimation of his steady rise to rule and keep the Underbelly down under his heel, had come about the same time as his son was born, and my Master could finally rest. I did have a glimmer of hope that rest would mean both of us could move to the next part, to us back on the original task. However, still I linger, eight years on.

“I’m so very sorry,” Baldroy was saying. 

I looked at him and held up a hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Are they any cookies, the Master is inquiring.”

“Ah, no,” Baldroy said, blushing again. “They were fresh and needed to be eaten straight away, the young Master said.”   
  
The young Master said - I would sooner take the Soul by force then by permission of the young Phantomhive. “Very well, clear out. I’ll make more.”   
  
“But Mister Sebastian, there is no flour left,” Mey-Rin said, her high pitched voice rising from between sobs. 

I glanced down at her and shrugged off my jacket. “Out.” I rolled up my sleeves and coolly eyed them as they scurried like rats out of the kitchen. I turned to the table and looked at it. “No flour? That has never stopped me.” I did enjoy putting on a grand show for the Humans, but this was not the time to dazzle them, I had my Master to get back to. Tea and cookies sprung before me and I found the silver platter and rose pattern china and placed the contents within the chosen vessels. I could have merely brought them to my Master in the containers I summoned them in, but aesthetics matter. It may not have been noticed by my Master, but the Mistress of the house insisted we use the finest of china for every occasion. I merely did because it pleased me. Sometimes, it truly is the simple pleasures I, even as a Demon, entertain.

The task aside, I passed the pantry and saw the staff huddled around the menu I had prepared for today. They were discussing the best way to prepare the meal and if Tanaka would have enjoyed it, setting Mey-Rin and Finnian back to waterworks. I admit, I did miss the elderly Human. He always took his tea the same, hardly changed his mind, and when he talked, it was with deep wisdom and understanding. If I was not what I was, and he not what he was, I am sure we could have had many long conversations on several topics. I missed having contracts that stimulated me beyond the hunger that I felt. I smiled; I would be slipping into London tonight to take a Soul, or two, for my own need. 

“Oh, there were cookies left,” my Master said brightly as I placed the tray on the side table. I poured the tea with efficiency and nodded.

“May I offer a suggestion?”

He lifted his head and then his eyes to me, a curious glint zipping through the bright blue orbs.

“I know I don’t concern myself with the intimate affairs of the staff, but the passing of Tanaka, it has, it seems, to be affecting them deeply.”

“Surely you have seen death and grief,” my Master interjected.

I smiled a little. “Yes, I have seen Death and grief, however my suggestion is not about that. It is rather because of that. And perhaps to our previous conversation. My suggestion is to hire a tutor, indeed, but for you to also assist in shaping the young Master Vincent to one day take over the company, and, more importantly, as the King’s Watchdog.”

His eyes widened. “Oh dear, please, don’t suggest that,” he placed the cup on the the saucer and stared at me. “He is a child - an eight year old child. I remember attending balls and functions with my parents at that age, not understanding any of it. Being… scared at how the other men would lean down and say I was lucky and would take my father’s place one day. I didn’t understand it. And then…” he paused and sighed and turned away. I knew the memories of his parents still cut deep even so it was close to 23 years since the tragic fire and his subsequent kidnapping. I smiled; it was almost that same amount of time since our own contract had been formed. The Master shook his head and cleared his throat and turned back to face me. “I will not thrust Vincent onto the Societal scene yet. Besides,” he added, getting up and rounding the desk, “his behaviour is atrocious. Imagine me, Earl Phantomhive, coming in with him as he currently is? I would be laughed at as an Earl, not to mention as the King’s Watchdog. I can control the Underbelly, but not my own son? Well, do what you wish with that, but I am not pushing him into that spotlight. He should enjoy his childhood, something I never had the chance to do.”

I stood still and took in the monologue of my Master. Finally a smile spread over my lips. “Ah yes, I do see your quite sound reasoning. I see your own tutor must have done a good job.” I looked at him and took a breath. “But to the other suggestion. The staff needs some time to grieve. They have been working so very hard since Tanaka’s death and young master Vincent’s return. Perhaps, when you hire a tutor, some time off for them is in order?”

The Master looked at me as he finished signing a paper and handed it to me. “Dear me, is that compassion I hear in your voice?”

I smiled slightly. “A momentarily slip, it shan't happen again, my Lord.”

My Master’s lips twitched and then turned up a bit more. “I’m going to see my son. Spend some time with him, as was suggested, so eloquently.”

I bowed as he passed, sniffing the air as he walked, his Soul so sweet and fragrant with the sudden surge of emotions. It made the meal to come even more tempting. I lifted my head and waved my hand, sending the now finished meal away. I would have to visit the seedy parts of London soon.


	5. Sebastian POV

The smells of the streets were intoxicating as I stepped out of the darkened alley and into the slums of London. The Devil’s Acre was my favorite place to hunt. Not only was it ironically named for a Demon such as me to go, but it was a place that many Demons actually avoided when they came through London. The Human depravity was both alluring and repulsing. It was something I enjoyed.

I spotted a lone female walking down one of the alleys, her fingers tucking up stray hairs into her hat, and her skirts swishing around her legs as she paused. Her head was turned and in the dim light, and I could see she had a rather lean figure, and long arms and legs. Tall for a woman, yet not unattractively so. She turned and I chuckled; almost perfect. She wore a pair of delicate framed spectacles, that glinted off the overhead lights. The woman was alone, and looked like she was waiting for someone. She brushed her hands over her skirts and then smoothed the top slightly, adding to the image of a strong female. Perhaps a laborer, or baker, a hard worker for sure. There was something about her that made me follow her as she walked down to the pubs. I didn’t mind, I had time, and I had an appetite. 

The sounds of laughter hit us first as we walked toward the pubs, and the stench of those who started early and was losing their liquor was penetrating. I may not be able to fully need or enjoy Human food, but I could smell. And since my contract with the Master, I had developed a nose for finer things about food.

“Hey handsome,” a prostitute said, sliding her hands up my fine coat. I shifted my gaze from the woman I was following to her and she smiled wider, now that she had my attention. “You lookin’ at ‘er like you like those uppity workers. But perhaps you can buy me a nice dress, and I can be your good looking strumpet? Eh, whatdaya say lover?”

I narrowed my eyes and saw nothing deeper than her need for money, nothing of substance. “I thank you, but I rather have more important things on my mind. Please, excuse me.”

I untangled myself and walked into the pub, the noise and smell of stale tobacco and ale hung in the air, clinging to everything. I would have to wash my clothes when I got back to the Manor, but I didn’t mind. A tasty sip of a few Souls were worth the stench. I looked around and found the woman from before, sitting in a corner, eyeing the tables around her, looking unsure and uncomfortable. I walked through the crowd; there was something about her that piqued my interest. She fumbled with her hat and finally pulled the hat pin from it, and set it before her as she took her hat off. I expected a cascade of dark curls to fall, to make it look like she had been waiting for that very moment to release her hair from a long day’s work. Instead what presented itself to me and those who also were watching, was the very opposite of cascading curls, or cascading anything. Her hair was cropped close to her skull, tufted in the back where it was caught on the hat.

“Please, my lady, let me,” I said in a low voice beside her. 

Startled by both my voice and my sudden nearness, and my hands gently undoing her short hair caught in the straw hat, she started as she turned. Her intensely green eyes made me gasp a bit, making her blush and her fingers met mine as she too tried to undo the hat.

“Oh dear. It’s the first time… oh!” she stammered as finally her hat let go of her hair. She put the hat on the table and looked away. “Thank you.” She looked back up and I was struck again by the pure green of her eyes through the glasses.

“I’m sorry,” I said, not sure why. I moved to stand and she gestured to the seat beside her. I moved around and looked up, watching how they eyed her. I looked back at the woman as she ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to make it settle in place better. “Do you care for a drink?” I asked as she turned back to me. “If you wish to have company,” I added.

Her soft smile was thrilling, and I watched how her muscles twitched as she slowly nodded and her eyes took me in as I took her in. She smelled lovely, lilacs and something spring like. I took a chance to look deeper, trying to pull away even as I slowly probed.

“You two lovelies wanna drink?” a barmaid asked, interrupting me. I looked up and put on a charming smile. Now that was a bright Soul I didn’t have to search long for. Oh, dear woman, you will be delivering much more than ale to my lips tonight.

“Please,” my companion said. She pressed a few coins into the woman and asked to have a platter of bread and cheese. “And would you like to share, Mister…”

I realized she was asking for a name, and I looked at her for a moment. “Sebastian. And no, I think I will eat later.” Her face fell a little and I smiled, adding, “but I don’t mind a nip of food now.” I eyed her again and was struck by her short hair once more. Her naked neck was curved and beautiful. She was a handsome woman. She had charms, but I suspected she knew how to also ward off a man’s advances, should a man care to gamble in that direction.

“Sebastian,” she said, as if trying on the name. “Daniella,” she added. The light British accent was interesting and I wished her to speak more so I could hear it again. She smiled at me again and turned back to the crowd and relaxed in her seat. A band struck up and soon the pub was once more chattering, laughing, and singing.

As the night went on, the server continued to place mugs down and smiling at me. It was clear by the body language Daniella and I were not together, and the barmaid simply found this as an opening to lean closer and smile wider. As the night went on, and the ale flowed, Daniella relaxed more and I wondered if she didn’t come to the pub often, perhaps her job was horribly taxing and didn’t provide her time alone. She soon was shifting and turned to me.

“Thank you for sitting with me,” she said, leaning close to me. “I… I don’t get out often, I am sure you noticed.” She blushed and looked away. “I best be going. Thank you, Sebastian.”

I found myself smiling back, not menacing or leading. I had enjoyed her company. Simply enjoyed it, as I did at some moments with my Master. “Do you wish to be escorted to your home?”   


“No, that’s quite alright, I don’t live terribly far. You have been quite kind so far.” She stood and placed the hat back on, pushing the thin nettle back in. I smiled as she turned; it was mere decoration for the hair she had wouldn’t hold onto any pin. I watched her go, her scent lingering around still. 

“Aw, your girl left?” the barmaid said as she came to collect the cups. “A nice looker.”

I smiled and stood, placing my hand on hers. “Perhaps she wasn’t my kind.” 

She practically melted into my arms as we walked around back. It was so easy, so sweet, so delicate, I almost forgot I was a hungry Demon. I closed my eyes, licking the tiny bits, letting the lifeless body slip down the wooden wall. A pair of bright, dancing, alive, green eyes caught my imagination, even as a pair of equally bright blue ones came to mind quickly afterwards.

“Not as needy anymore, I see,” a voice said behind me. I smirked.

“I would apologize if she was on your list, but,” I turned and shrugged. “Eternal struggle. I thought Reapers were punctual.”   


“We are,” William said, narrowing his eyes. “But I seemed to have underestimated how quickly you would strike.”

“Here is your body at the very least,” I said, strutting past him. I paused and looked at the Reaper. “I shall go back to my territory. Just came to town for a bit of a,” I looked down at the body by the wall, “snack.”

“Snack on your own, if you must,” the Reaper snapped. “Now I have paperwork to file and will be behind in my own duties. Surely an orderly man as yourself understands this.”

I smiled and walked on down the lane and into an alley, relishing the feeling of spreading my dark wings and flying through the air.


	6. Sebastian POV

It was two days after the funeral for Tanaka that I drove the Wolseley, a smart new invention I have been enjoying driving for several years. Of course my Master had paid the extra shillings to upgrade the wonderful contraption, making the drive smooth. We were on the way to the Palace, to talk to a highly recommended tutor my Mistress had heard about from her inquiries. She had telephone the local school who had several tutors, and had eliminated a few of them, until the King himself had directed his secretaries to our door. Naturally they also came with several files and a request for my Master as well. There had been a quick trip into London after the funeral to take care of the small rumble the King had asked the Watchdog to smash. 

“I do hope this tutor can take care of Vincent,” my Mistress said to the Master. I heard him chuckle. “I’m serious, Ciel, I’m worried. It is not normal for a boy to be setting papers alight in a bathroom, is it?”

“I certainly wasn’t doing such things when I was his age,” the Master replied. I heard him lean forward. “What says you, Sebastian? Is it normal to do such things as Vincent has done?” 

“I can’t recall, no,” I said simply. I was facing ahead and freely was able to smirk, allowing my extra thoughts on the matter play out. Only one who is wishing to tempt a Demon or others of ill intentions, would act like he did. Or, more accurately, a child who was indeed given to basking in the glorious dottings of his mother. Perhaps that was the same thing.

“The King said Mr. Hyde was a wonderful tutor. Took care of his own children when their other tutor got ill for a while. He did warn that Mr. Hyde was a bit unconventional in his methods.”

“Sounds like we may have a man who can handle our boy,” my Master said. 

We wound our way into the Palace and a pair of Guards met the Phantomhives. I opened the door and out stepped my Master and he helped the Mistress out. He turned to the Guards and told them I would be accompanying them into the Palace, they were to look after the car. Even so my Humanistic capacity is the Butler, my Master has treated me not as a mere servant, for not only would that be very foolish on his part, but my Master has grown to rely on me and my insight. Demons can see more than simply the Souls of Humans, we can feel the emotions, which are delicious toppings to the meal. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive had made his mark on all parts of Society, but I was also his weapon and his shield when needed. Above all, his safety was paramount. I could do without the pretty shell surrounding the Soul, although it did heighten the appeal when hunting. I found myself passing by a few Humans and their bright Souls were momentarily distracting, but my hunger, my need, was curbed.

“Earl and Lady Phantomhive,” a Guard announced as we walked into one of the many ornate rooms of the Palace. They walked in and I trailed after them, standing behind my Master, at his ready service, and constant protector. We waited for a moment and a side door opened and the King entered, prompting my Master and Mistress to bow and curtsy. I bowed as well, out of respect. The fact that the King was the highest authority and had bestowed the tools to rule over his people to my Master, earned my respect. I felt another person enter and looked up.

Behind the King stood a smartly dressed man. His vest was elegantly embroidered, the chain of a pocket watch was seen as he walked, and he buttoned his jacket up as he paused beside the King. He pushed up his glasses and looked over us as if he was assessing us as much as my Master and Mistress would be assessing him. Finally, the King motioned them all to the couches and I stood behind the couch as they sat. I watched as the tutor - Mr. Hyde - looked me over, with a gaze that reminded me of a half interested Human who was looking over the population of lesser Humans. I dared not smile, because I wasn’t trusting myself to not snap and show who was the truly lesser in the room. I heard my Master turn and I looked down, meeting his small flash of recognition. The mighty house of Phantomhive had hardly missed a thing that passed before him, despite the use of one eye.

“Mr. Hyde come highly recommended by the National Training School of Cookery,” the King said. “Very well versed in classical knowledge and has worked with some of the top houses in Wales. I begged Mr. Hyde to come back to England to perhaps be an excellent fit for your son.”

“Oh, Your Majesty, that is wonderful. Honestly, you didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” my Mistress said. 

“Nothing is too good for one of the most respected households,” the King said. “Now, please, don’t rise, I must leave. Important work. Mr. Hyde,” she said, and smiled at the couple. “I hope to help you with the next generation.”

And we were left to face Mr. Hyde. No, Mr. Hyde was left with us.


	7. Danny POV

Finally I could put names and faces to the knowledge I had been pouring over. I had to acknowledge that whatever faults Grell Sutcliff had besides wearing flashy red coats and openly acted in a manner most unbecoming for a man, he was a great researcher. I had often asked William if I could snag him for my own needs, yet William always was reluctant to let the man go with me, yet also seemed to be wholly indifferent to him as well. I pushed it all to the side and split my attention to both the assessing of the family before me and their questions.

“Mr. Hyde, His Majesty said you came from the National Training School,” Lady Phantomhive started after a moment. I nodded. “What is your philosophy on teaching?”

I smiled and looked at her. “It is quite simple, really. A well-educated man or woman, such as yourselves, have not only vastly more opportunities in life than those who have no or some education. My view is shared by many tutors and as such, I’d classify my teaching as more classical. Reading, writing, elegant speech, and of course knowing how to conduct oneself in public, and in private, is all needed. A rich appreciation for art, literature, and knowing how to both play and deconstruct instruments by merely listening to them, are all what makes a family such as yourself, not only seeking tutors such as I, but deserve tutors such as I,” I finally said. I smiled thinly. Oh that was not so bad, and it seemed to impress the Lady of the House very much. Her smile was wide and her eyes bright. She nodded her head as I finished and turned to her husband.

Ah, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive Manor, the King’s Watchdog. The man was now in his 30s, but he exhibited both the youthful glow of a man whose life was organized and rather carefree, and the small signs that he was indeed a child no longer. His bright blue eye caught me as I came in and he lifted his head. It was large and round, and danced with some unknown laughter or pride behind it. Something internal was amusing him of the whole situation. And his right eye was covered, giving me a moment of sadness. To sacrifice such a beautiful hue of colour to a Demon contract! It was one of the more obvious scars of Demon and Human contracts, and when I saw it, I knew that the Butler, standing so tall and rigid, was not here merely because he wished to be, but because he was bound to be. It made the task both easy and difficult. A contract would never be broken voluntarily by the Demon, for the contract was binding - both by the Demon and the Human. The files said that they had been Sealed when Ciel Phantomhive was only 10 years old - so young! And to have lived with a Demon for so long. The Contract must have meant something deeply to have sacrificed something so great.

“I suppose before we proceed with too many more questions, we should present you why we are seeking your employment,” Earl Phantomhive said, looking at his wife and then at me. “We have a child, and he has become, well, rather a handful.”

The Lady chuckled, “Ciel, we know that we should present Vincent in a positive light, but Mr. Hyde should also know what is going on.” She turned to me and added, “I do love my son. He was a much wanted child. However, there are a few issues that have come to our attention.”

My mind snapped to the Butler, the Demon, the reason I was finishing this File. “Such as?”

“Vincent - that’s our son - has been rather destructive when he is sent away to school. This last time he was at the school since the beginning of the term in September, and has recently been sent home,” the Earl said. “It seems he took a bunch of papers off his teacher’s desk and took them into the teacher’s bathroom, and set it on fire.”

I knew I looked appropriately shocked; the files Grell had put together were not too extensive on the child past that he had been kicked out of several Grammar and Boarding schools. “Oh, dear, that is rather excessive for a child so young to be so forward.” I leaned forward a bit and looked at the two. “And since he has been home? Has he caused any troubles?”

I saw the Butler give a small smile and relaxed back into the stoic, unemotional, facial features he seemed to display while in the company of his Master. So the Demon was in charge of the child it seemed while he was home. I eyes him for a moment. No, one Soul was enough, if he was after the child - was perhaps even teaming up with another to guide the boys misconduct - that was a Soul he would not take. 

“There has been some distractions when it comes to his studies. Elizabeth and Sebastian do a wonderful job at keeping him in the library and studying, but we think someone from the outside could help us now,” the Earl finally said.

“Well certainly setting papers on fire will not be tolerated, even under your watch,” I replied. “It is slightly disturbing, if you pardon me for saying so, that his behavior has continued once he is home. One would seem to think he would prefer to be at home and would find the atmosphere much better. I assume you both had tutors growing up?” They nodded. “So what prompted you to send your child to school instead of continuing the same education you received?”

The Lady Phantomhive looked like she was close to tears. “We wanted him to experience the world with other children. We have desperately wanted another child, but, well…” she trailed off and then bit her lip, straightened her back and set her green eyes on mine. “We love Vincent with all our hearts, we want the best for him. His behaviour has caused us to miss some social engagements that my husband and I are expected to attend. We need a firm hand to the child, but I know I can not do it, and my husband and Sebastian are extremely busy.” She reached over and placed her hands over the Earl’s clasped hands and leaned into him. “One day Vincent will be taking over the companies that my husband works so hard to expand. And I admit I spoil the child, just as I spoil my husband. I just love them so much and want nothing but the best.”

I nodded. “Well, if you wish to have a firm hand in getting your son to focus and become the head of the Phantomhive family, I do believe I can deliver that,” I said, standing smoothly. The Earl and Lady stood as well and I looked at the pair. Lady Phantomhive’s curly blonde hair and curves set a bright contrast to the Earl’s dark hair, a shade darker than my own, and defined masculine figure. They looked like an Earl and a Lady. “May I offer my services for the next three months? I know the Holiday’s are coming soon, but I wish to start as soon as possible, if you are open to my employment.”

The pair looked at each other and finally Lady Phantomhive nodded. The Earl would give anything to see his wife happy and his son a well mannered young boy. Finally they turned to me and the Earl stuck out his hand. “Welcome Mr. Hyde to the Phantomhive household. My Butler will give you further details and the key so you can move in. We will provide food and lodging, and a monthly salary of £20. Is that acceptable?”

I nodded, shaking his hand. “It is my pleasure to be of service.”

As the pair walked away, I was left with the Demon. I looked at him sideways and then turned to him. “How long have you worked for the Phantomhives?”

“A long time, Mr. Hyde,” he simply replied. I was glad to see he was trying to figure me out as I stood there. His eyes took me in and I saw him assessing me. Our accidental meeting the other night, at the pub, was surprising, but not unusual. Demons were charming creatures and had pulled many Humans, and lesser Beings, into their snare. “Here is the key, and the address. Will you be coming by car or on foot?”

“I have a horse,” I replied. “I ride in my spare time. I assume with such a great name as Phantomhive, they have a stable?”

“Yes, and Vincent has been riding for a long time.”

“Ah, good, one less thing to teach from scratch it seems. Do pardon me, but it seems as if the house has fallen to this child’s whims and cries. I will not be so affected, not because I am cruel, but because it is necessary.”

“I am sure you will do what is best, Mr. Hyde. If you do excuse me, my Master and Lady are waiting. I shall see you in a day’s time?”

I nodded. “Yes, yes. All my belongings are packed, so I can be there in the morning if that is acceptable.”

“Very good, Mr. Hyde.”

And with that last sweep of a black tailcoat, I was left standing in the King’s Palace, employed by the Phantomhive’s. I pulled my notebook from my waist pocket and turned to the door I had came from. “Your Majesty?”

“Yes?” he replied as he stroked the dog’s fur.

“Thank you,” I said. “Now, if you would,” I gestured to his pet. He looked up and had tears in his eyes.

“You have shown me such kindness to have a few more moments with Harry,” he whispered, standing. “Thank you.” And he left the small room.

I looked down at the dog and sighed. 

“We don’t Reap animals,” William said, stepping into the Human side. He frowned. “Manipulating the King to get into the Phantomhive Manor.”

I shot him a look. “Is that not what the plan was? I am holding the key to the Manor now. I have a contract for three months, and the Earl’s boy may be in danger of having his Soul marked. So, an animal to ‘Reap’ is the least of my manipulations, I figure.”

William huffed and turned, going back to the Society. I leaned over the dog and twirled my pen, extending my Scythe and gently placed it onto the animal. No extensive Record came out, and it soon fluttered up and out into the air. I straightened and turned, smiling as I pulled the door open and also stepped back into the Society.


	8. Danny POV

The Phantomhive Manor from the front presented itself to visitors as a grand home, and one would imagine the inside would be filled with vasts amounts of worldly possessions, and entertained crowds of guests nightly. To run such a Manor, at least a dozen servants would have to be employed, and I could see how a child would grow up utterly spoiled and rotten in a Manor such as this. I slowed my horse down and trotted down the lane, taking in the fountain and flowers, the sweeping duel entry stairs, and the impressive strength that the three story home conveyed. The front lawn was well manicured and I could see the stables to the left, the same direction a young man with a hat on his back was coming from.

“Can I help you sir?” the young man asked, mopping his brow. He had a pair of striped pants and a loose shirt on, and was carrying pruning shears. The Gardener.

“Yes,” I replied, dismounting. “My name is Mr. Hyde. I am the young Master’s tutor.”

He smiled and laughed. “The Master isn’t very young anymore,” he replied. “Not sure he needs a tutor anymore.”

“Ah, pardon me, I wasn’t clearer. The young Vincent Phantomhive is who I am here to tutor.”

“Blimey, you sure?”

I raised an eyebrow. How bad was this child? “Indeed, I assure you I can handle the eight-year-old child. Even one who seems to not listen to his teachers. Now,” I said, turning to the horse and pulling my bag off the straps from behind the saddle, “where can I house my horse so I can be seen to my room and meet the young Master?”

The Gardener blinked and pointed behind him. “Over there. I can take your horse so you can get on your way. You sound awfully interested in getting to meet young Master Vincent.” The man took the reins from me and paused before leading the horse. “Mr. Hyde?”

“Yes?”   


“The young Master isn’t bad, he is just… he is loved. Very, very loved.”

“Well, even a very loved child can have proper manners. Surely you know that very well,” I said, eyeing him. I wished Grell had not spend so little time in giving me papers about the Phantomhive staff. From my Reap, I knew about the Cook - Baldroy - and saw two other servants. The pages on the servants mainly focused on Sebastian, which was why I was here, but the hearts around his name and the cupid arrows, and the rather poor sketch of Grell and another figure, I assumed was representing Sebastian, dotted the pages as well. The man before me seemed to blush and simply clicked his tongue and walked the horse to the stables. 

I turned back to the Manor and sucked a deep breath. The survey of the front windows gave me nothing, and I straightened my back and adjusted my glasses. I was Mr. Danny Hyde, Tutor. I was also Ms. Daniella Hyde, Reaper. My disguises and duplicity never ceased to amuse even me. But I was going to be disguising myself once more, a very knowledgeable, strict, classical tutor, which wasn’t really hard to do. As I mounted the steps to the grand Manor, I thought back to my Human education, and memories of candles and Mama sitting beside me and my brother, helping us write our names, Papa reading to us as we sat by the fire on cold nights, telling stories of dragons and travels over the seas as we peeled and cored apples, mashing them into applesauce. We would sit in the orchid and rub our hands into the mud soothing them when we scraped them down the tree, we would hammer the nails into beams, creating ladders and Mama would spin threads of cotton and would sit by the fire, watching us watch my younger sisters because she was too weak to do it. I taught my sisters to read, my brother taught them to write, and then the four of us would tell stories, making them up, more fantastical as each one went along. After my family was killed, I went to the Army, marched and learned how to fight. I took to the knives and guns, making me as good as any of the male soldiers, all the while keeping my secret.

I had no choice but to do so. Until the day I had no choice and my secret was almost retched from me, even as I clung to my top, sobbing and begging…. I shook my head and found myself at the door. I looked at it and wondered if I should knock, even so I had a key. It was very rude to simply walk in, and so I took hold of the double headed eagle door knocker and laid two quick, firm, raps to the door. In the Human world, as a physical being, my hearing isn’t as fine tuned as it is when I am in the world as a Reaper, so the door swinging open as I was about to knock again, took me aback.

“Mr. Hyde,” the Demon replied in a curt manner. “Prompt, I see.”

“I had nothing else on my calendar so might as well get started,” I replied, pushing my glasses up a bit more.

“Well follow me. The Family has finished their breakfast and are getting ready for the day, so if you would follow me, I will show you to your room. Surely you can use some time to freshen up. I’ll send some leftover pastries up as well.”

“Thank you,” I said. The Demon was trying to fatten me up? I was not a pig going to the slaughter, I was here to find out what his intent was, what made him take a Contract, and where he was going after it was completed. Demons roaming around attached and undocumented was the very worst kind of Demon. We walked up the wide staircase and I looked over the large portrait of the Phantomhives, affording me the first look at this child I was to tutor.

He had the same dark hair as his father’s, a lean face and serious eyes that were a match to his mother's. As I turned up the next set of stairs, and another portrait showed an equally impressive man standing behind a woman sat on a ornate chair, her arm around a child. As I passed I read the plaque - Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel Phantomhive.

“The former Earl and Lady of the house,” Sebastian said as we passed. He must have noticed I was looking. “A tragedy sadly took them away, leaving my Master when he was 10, to grow up very quickly.” There was almost a remorsefulness lacing his words. I looked at the Demon and narrowed my eyes as he continued to lead me on. He was pleasant enough when I was in his company; many Demons were very hostile creatures, protecting their territory. Of course to the Demon, I must still appear to be Human. I imagined what he would do once my deception was found.

Down the long hall, we passed several more paintings, some of flowers, some of scenery, all displayed to show off the painting, and small, silver plaques noted the artist and the date it was painted. I smiled; some fine educational pieces I could begin with. Even so I was here to document the Demon, who was now pausing in front of a oak door, I was posing as a Tutor, and it seemed as if the family could benefit from some hard discipline. The child would, eventually, become the next head of the Phantomhive household, and it was a grand family, well respected, and connected to the King. Grell and William were tight lipped about how connected they were and I wasn’t too sure how much I would be able to find out, or if it mattered.

“Will this room do?” he asked as he opened the door and stood to let me pass. 

I walked in and tried not to let my heart leap. The room was a mix of silver and greens, a dark wooden bed, and wide windows. I crossed the room, taking it in, hoping to appear casually indifferent and looked out the window.

“The view from here is of the entire gardens. You can see the two conservatories, and the winter garden is in the middle. I am sure you will be teaching the young master much about biology, and will find we have a vast array of plants from all over the world.” I nodded as the Demon crossed the room and stood beside me. “If I may, from one former tutor to another?”

I nodded and turned to him. He was standing facing the windows and continued. “The young Master is, as his parents noted, spoiled. However, I do advise you take his future position into account, which you no doubt take very seriously. The Master and the Lady do wish to have another child, but they have been unsuccessful.”

“And not only will my presence help shape the young master, but perhaps ease some troubles that may be hindering their family?”

The Demon turned and looked at me. He smiled. “I’m glad we have an understanding. I shall bring some food up shortly. The en suite is through the door over there, and if you need any assistance placing items away, I can send the Maid, Mey-Rin, up.”

I lifted my case and smiled. “I think I can managed my few items.”

“Is that all you brought?” he asked, almost surprised. Did he himself tot several bags around with various garments? I frowned; should I?

“For now,” I replied. “I just came back from Wales where I left much of my clothes. I’ll be sending for them now that I have a position.”

“Yes, very good.” He stood still for a moment longer and turned, walking briskly out, and closed the door. 

I was left to look at the room, and ran my hand over the fine wooden bed, the well crafted spindles that came up from the foot of the bed were covered in carved flowers. The soft green fabric glided under my fingers and I smiled as I spread my hands over them. I imagined curling up and sleeping so peacefully under the blankets, almost cradled in the downy pillows. The dresser were in the same finish as the bed, and the open space between the two, in front of the windows, sat a small desk and chair, and a stuffed chair I imagined sinking into as I read my reports. This was luxury none of my other infiltrations had provided.

A soft knock came and I got out of the chair, expecting the Demon to come in, but rather a mousy looking Maid peaked her head around the door as she opened it. “Mr. Hyde?” she asked. I frowned, her voice was very high and nasally, as if her glasses were too heavy. I knew a thing or two about glasses.

“Yes, come in,” I replied. She smiled and looked down at the tray she held in both her hands. “You can set it on the table by the window,” I said, watching her move slowly across the room. She set the tray down and sighed, as if the task was now done, and she was relieved.

“Sir? Will you be dining with us in the Kitchen or with the Master and his family?”

I frowned; I hadn’t thought about meals in public. “Well, in some other posts, I dined with the family, and others with the servants. I will ask the Butler, or the Earl, should I find time to ask him.”

She nodded. “My name is Mey-Rin and I will be taking care of your laundry and sweeping your rooms, so don’t be alarmed if you see me walking out of your room.”

“Thank you Mey-Rin, I can do my own laundry. I don’t have many clothes at the moment so will be doing my own until my clothes arrive from Wales.”

She nodded and smiled. “If you need anything, just ring. I do believe the young Master is going to be in the library soon, if you were waiting to meet him.”

“Thank you. I will be down shortly.”

I watched her scurry out and was once more alone. I looked over the selection of foods and ate a few bites of a scone, heaping it with jam and chasing it with fine tea. I smiled; my time would be in comfort and luxury. After putting my scare belongings away, tucking my feminine undergarments under my pants, I closed the dresser and ventured into the bathroom. There was a beautiful tub and a porcelain sink that stood by a full-length mirror. 

“A girl could get used to this,” I muttered as I washed my hands and splashed some on my face. The towels smelled of lavender and I breathed it in as I dabbed my face. “Oh if this could be my Retirement,” I added, replacing it on the stand to dry. 

I straightened my vest and checked my watch - 9:28. I walked out, I had a Human young Master to meet.


	9. Danny POV

The Demon was coming up the stairs as I was walking around the corner. “Mr. Hyde, I trust you found your accommodations suitable?” I didn’t trust my voice not to be gushing over how lovely they were, so I settled on a curt nod. “Excellent. Do you wish to meet with the Earl and Lady Phantomhive to go over your details on the young Master’s education?”

“Best to do that first,” I said. I followed him and thought about all the things Grell had written about him. If I put aside my Reaper knowledge, if I slipped back into myself - into me, as Daniella - I could see how one would find the Demon attractive. In fact , at the night at the pub, my one night I had dressed in a dress, letting my feminine side out, I had to acknowledge there would have been an attraction to the physical nature of the man. Demons usually clothed themselves in beautiful Human flesh, capturing their prey with their handsomeness and their beauty. They would drip words of desire, and make one wish and long, and then give in. My foot hit the granite floor of the vast entry and I took a breath; it was a Demon, nonetheless.

I was next lead to a beautifully decorated receiving room, where the Lady was standing by the window, and the Earl was sipping tea. They turned as the Demon lead me in, and the Earl offered for me to sit, his wife joining.

“Thank you for coming so promptly,” the Earl said. “I know you indicated you were eager to start, but this is great timing. I have to leave for a trip for a week in a few days, so this gives us time to get Vincent settled in your care before I leave.”

I nodded and took out my notebook, not terribly different from my Reaper book, but this one had actual notes in it. “I did have a few things we should discuss before I proceed. Namely, that if your son is indeed acting out, you should leave the discipline to me. Best he gets a firm hand that can be monitoring him constantly. Not that I doubt you have the time, Lady Phantomhive, I believe that, even so he is at home, he should still feel as if he is at school.”

Lady Phantomhive nodded slowly. “Yes that makes sense. I can agree to that. And your next item?”

“Next, if I can see his previous makers and any work he has done before I arrived. This will let me know what has he mastered and what he has yet to perfect.”

Again the Lady Phantomhive nodded. “Sebastian can get those for you.”

“Very good. Lastly, are there any specific things you wish me to concentrate on?”

The Earl shifted and placed his cup down. “He is a representative of the Phantomhive family, and will one day take over as the head of the family and the businesses.” He looked over my shoulder and I imagined he was looking at his Demon. He focused back on me and smiled softly. “When he has displayed more discipline, perhaps you will allow me to take him for business adventures? To expose him to a few other things - real life applications of your classical tutoring, perhaps?”

I smiled. “Sounds like a fine idea. I shall make sure he is well disciplined within the month.” I looked at the pair and again wondered what had possessed the Earl to summon and make a Contract with a Demon; he seemed very well rounded. “Well,” I said, closing my notebook, “those were my only items.”

The Earl and Lady rose and I stood as well. Lady Phantomhive came over and told me she would take me to see her son. I nodded at the Earl and walked with the Lady out to the entry and down a hall, lined with windows, once more over looking the gardens.

“You must be very proud of your gardens,” I noted as we passed the windows.

Lady Phantomhive smiled and nodded. “They are Ciel’s, but I do enjoy them when they are in season. The bushes will be blooming with red berries as it gets colder and our Gardener is wanting to put in some new electric lights he saw in London last summer. Ciel isn’t sure if he wants it so bright. The nice thing about being out here in the country, surrounded by so much land is that we can go to the roof and star gaze. I hope to help Vincent learn the stars.” She paused and smiled at me. “I do hope you can help us. Ciel is worried - he will never say so, but he is. And Sebastian is doing the best he can, but you are needed more.” She pushed the library doors open and I saw the boy sitting on the floor, beside the one Tanaka had called Baldroy, counting the silverware. I raised an eyebrow and noted there were many more spoons than knives and forks out.

“Ah, my Lady!” Baldroy said, getting up with a groan. “Vincent was just showing me his numbers and his imagination.”

“That is fine, Bard,” Lady Phantomhive said. “Vincent dear, if you can come here?” The boy got up from the floor and eyed me, as he walked.

“I’m not going to listen to another teacher, mum,” he muttered as he came to stand beside her. He looked up at her and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like him.”

“Now, now, Vincent, you haven’t met Mr. Hyde yet,” she said, bending a bit and smoothing his hair back. She straightened and turned to me. “Mr. Hyde, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is Mr. Hyde, your tutor.”

He looked at me and my hand, hanging between us, and then looked back at me. “I don’t want to learn any foreign languages. They are hard. Or writing. I hate writing. If you want me to read a book, you should read it to me, I don’t enjoy reading silently.” He looked me up and down and narrowed his eyes at my waist. “You must be as old as Mister Sebastian wearing those watches around your waist.”

I pulled my hand back and smiled at him. “And where shall I put it young Master Vincent?”

“We have clocks around the house. Use those.” He turned and walked back to Baldroy who was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and met my eyes.

“Ah sorry ‘bout that. Baldroy, but you can call me Bard, if you want,” he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it and was glad for the American accent that was so friendly. In the meantime, Lady Phantomhive had moved the young Vincent to the side and was sitting, pulling him to sit on her lap. She bent low and was talking to him, and he was frowning, looking at me occasionally. “He can be a real smart child,” Baldroy said, making me turn my attention back to him. “A bit spirited, but a smart one. He will make the Master proud when he is older.”

“Yes, well, we are also concerned in making him proud now,” I said finally. “Besides, no child should dictate to their teacher what they will and will not learn. Perhaps this sort of attitude went over well in boarding schools, but he still is in need of schooling. And I am his tutor, and educating him in various things is my job.”

“Etiquette included, eh?”

I smiled at the young Master who was being pushed by his mother to walk toward me. “Etiquette included.”

“I’m sorry Mister Hyde,” Vincent said, sticking out his hand. “I was rude for no reason and that was improper.”

I shook his hand and pulled his head up by placing a finger under his chin. His green eyes flashed in defiance and I smirked. “Now, look me in the eyes and say it one more time.”

“I’m sorry Mister Hyde, sir. I was rude for no reason and that was improper.”

The look in his eyes told me I would be dealing with his behaviour right off. “Don’t do it again. I am here to help you become the young man your parents wish you to be. Now, I do believe Mister Sebastian is fetching some of your former work, so in the meantime, please kindly help Mister Baldroy to clean the silverware from the floor.”

“Yes, sir,” he muttered and I watched as he shuffled over to the pile he and Baldroy were counting earlier.

“Well, that was impressive, Mr. Hyde,” Lady Phantomhive breathed as she watched her son. She turned to me and smiled. “I shall leave you to it. I am sure Sebastian is on his way with the school records you requested. Will you need anything else?”

“If you could fetch his coat. I think we will sit outside and do a lesson while we walk. Clean air does help the mind function better.”

Lady Phantomhive smiled again and Baldroy passed us by, carrying the box of silverware. “I’ll send Mey-Rin with the coat. Do you require one?”

“No, my jacket is quite enough.”

“Of course. Well, welcome the Phantomhive Manor. I will be in the drawing room entertaining my brother for the rest of the afternoon,” she said, leaving and shutting the door.

I turned back to the young Master and tried to imagine if he was my own child. He would be loved, yes, as I loved my sisters, but I wouldn't allow him to behave in the manner he had descended into. “Young Master Vincent?” I began. “When the maid comes and brings your coat, we are going outside to walk. I will not tolerate any objections, is that clear?”

He looked at me and nodded. “Yes.. sir.”

The door opened and in came the Demon, carrying both the requested coat and the files. He looked at the young Master and sighed. He handed me the file, and the boy the coat. “Do be kind,” he muttered to the boy as he helped hIm out put it on. I looked over at the scene. Yes, I could see why the boy thought the world revolved around him. I briefly wondered if his father, the Earl, had been this way.

“I am ready,” the young Master said walking over to me. I looked over the file and at him.

“I am not,” I replied and focused on the page before me. I blinked. Perhaps the Demon was playing a trick, for the page before me was blank. I flipped it as if it contained important words and I had to study the next page. It too was blank. “Wait here.”

“But…”

I turned and leaned down. “Wait here.”

His eyes widened in surprise.

I opened the door and walked toward the entry. “Excuse me,” I said as I found the Demon standing by one of the windows. “What is this?” I asked holding the file with blank pages.

“Ah, I do apologize, I meant to give that to the young master to draw on.”

I looked at him and pushed my glasses up. If I could pull my Scythe out and simply end him, my paperwork would be done, the Earl would be free from giving his Soul to him, and I could retire. The magical word was _if_. I couldn't. I would alert too many on both sides.

“Mister Sebastian,” I calmly said taking my glasses off and polishing them. I looked up and tried not to squint to see him beyond a shapely, dark blob. “Although I appreciate your assistance, I have asked for the files so I can properly teach the young Phantomhive. The files, if you please,” I finished, placing my glasses back on and looking him up and down. I held out my hand as if he had them hidden on his person. He actually reached into his jacket and pulled a matching file folder out and handed them to me.

“I am sorry,” he said, bowing his head a bit. “I must have mixed them up.”

I turned and dismissed him in my mind, yanking the library door open and saw the young Master was mercifully still sitting where I left him. “Come, let's walk.”

“Okay,” he said. I eyed him. I couldn't have broken him so easily. He was plotting something, I could see it as he walked ahead and pulled the door open. He shot me a look and I heard the laughter rumbling up and out of him as he ran out into the garden, laughing and knocking a plant over. I yelled at him to stop, to not be destructive - all the things I had yelled at my own sisters when they ran around when we worked in the orchid - but the child continued to run and push over pots.

“STOP!”

Even I pulled up to a stop, and turned. The young man from before, the Gardener, came running down the path. He was angry, anyone could see. I turned to the young Master to see if he too had stopped; he had. He stared at the approaching man and seemed to shrink into a demure 8-year-old, not at all the same child who had mischievously ran away.

“What on earth are you doing?” The man asked, tears prickling his eyes as he held the broken pot and dangling plant. “The Master wanted these for your mother.”

“I'm sorry Mister Finny,” the boy said. “I wasn't thinking.”

The Gardener looked at him and knelt down in front of the boy. “When I first got here, I was the same. But I had to control myself.” He looked at the plant and then looked at me. “Mister, can I take Vincent so he can help me replant these?”

I smiled. “Certainly. I think I need some tea after that impromptu adventure.” And the Gardener and the young Master left, heading toward one of the conservatories. I myself straightened my vest and walked back to the Manor. I looked up and saw a figure standing in the window looking out. I swore it was the Demon, watching me. But surely he couldn't sense me? I was in my physical form and more Human than Reaper. I frowned. The paper. It was a test perhaps, but why? Was the Demon afraid I would indeed try to sever his connection to the Earl, thus starving him and making him even more dangerous.


	10. Sebastian POV

I watched as the Tutor and the young master ran out into the garden and were confronted by Finnian. I looked at the Tutor, trying to see anything beyond the outside. The man was not Human, I was certain of that, but what he was was unclear to me. I backed away from the window and turned to the Master as he shrugged on his coat.

“My Lord,” I said, still looking out the window for a moment. “The Tutor.”

“Yes? What about the man? He seems capable enough, and Lizzy said he got Vincent to pack up the silverware he and Bard were counting.” My Master turned and looked over his shoulder. “Seems we are overflowing with spoons again.”

I gave a small smile. “I would apologize, but it’s futile.”

He nodded. “I’ll order a few more dozen knives and forks.” He paused as he walked towards me. “Or just knives?”

“You are too kind, my Lord. However, the Tutor,” I said, shifting his mind back to important tasks. “He doesn’t seem to be Human.”   


The Master paused and sighed, and came and joined me at the window. He looked down at the now empty garden. “Sebastian, what do you mean?”

“I tested him, my Lord. And he is not Human. I,” I searched to make sure I was sure of my words, “can not tell you what he is, only what he is not. It’s most perplexing.”

“Well, when you have time, look into it. But, obviously you are not throwing yourself down upon my child and trying to save him, so Mr. Hyde doesn’t seem to be perplexing you enough to be concerned about it.” He turned and walked over to the bag I packed for our trip to France for the King. “If he can discipline Vincent, make him into a kind, well mannered, and ready to be seen in public, young man, does it matter what he is? Hell, I have a Demon as a Butler, an Assassin for a Maid, an American Army strategist as my Cook, and a discarded science experiment as a Gardener. Frankly, another supernatural being around here doesn’t surprise me, even it it is the Tutor.”   


I turned and eyed the Master. He was right; we had an odd collection of Humans and myself, so why was I so worried? I glanced outside once more and followed the Master out the door and down the long hall to the main stairs. I tugged at my gloves absentmindedly and studied the back of my Master’s head. There was a calm about the house, despite my discovery of the presence of something else here. I frowned; the Tutor hadn’t even been with us for 12 hours and already he was troubling me. But the Master was correct; Vincent needed a firm hand on him, and if the Tutor provided that, than who was I to stop him or question? After all, in the proper way of addressing the Tutor’s importance to the family, he was placed above me. He had every right to confront me. I simply had placed the paper in the file to see if my suspicions, my senses, were true.

“Sebastian, make sure my wife and her brother are doing well,” my Master said as we rounded the steps and went down the short hall to his study. “Even after all this time Edward still doesn’t like me.” He paused and turned. “And send flowers to her mother. Just because I want to.”

“Yes my Lord,” I replied and walked the opposite direction, looking into the receiving room and made sure Edward Midford was not in need of any refreshments, and my Mistress was comfortable. My job was to be a Butler to all the house, not simply serve my Master. I protected each member, but it was my Master who was my main concern. I walked down to the Kitchen and found the Tutor standing by the counter and sipping tea. I imagined Tanaka would do the same.

“I see you found the Kitchens fine,” I said, moving past him. “Anything else you require?”

He turned and looked at me for a moment. “No, I have found all I need, thank you.”

I nodded and looked at him. His short dark brown hair and dark-rimmed glasses seemed to melt together, making his green eyes seem strangely dull under the medium thick glass. They were not like Mey-Rin’s, which were also tinted to further dampen her sharp sight, but they were not simply for reading. Next I assessed his dress, and did not find him lacking in style or in price. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, much like my own, and a dark blue-black vest, small silver threads running around the seams and in the fabric, but no real pattern to it. His black slacks and shoes were not out of the ordinary, and seemed standard. He truly seemed like an unremarkable Human. He simply did not smell like a Human - not like my Master and the other Servants. Even my Master was wonderfully fragrant to me since we shared the Contract and I could detect him anywhere he went.

“Mr. Hyde, tell me about yourself,” I said as I poured water into the kettle.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” he simply remarked.

“Yes, that is true, however, I have been with the Master for almost his whole life. His interest in his son is also my business. And as the Tutor, that means I have to accommodate the staff to help you as well. We are used to taking care of no more than three in the house,” I said stoking the fire under the kettle. “I hope you will find this post as amiable as your previous one.”

“I think it has started off with a rather odd series of events, but I don’t see why it will not get better.”

“Very good, Mr. Hyde.” I let the conversation die; no need to push the man. The kettle was soon hot and I poured the water over the oriental serving kettle and the tea leaves. I looked up and saw the Tutor watching how I was making tea - the same way I had for the past many years - as if it fascinated him. I finished pouring the water and picked up the silver strainer and tapped it a few times, letting any water drip through. I placed the now steeped tea and two tea cups and a small platter of cucumber sandwiches that were in the refrigerator, on the silver platter I liked. It has good balance and I always polished it at night. 

“Mister Sebastian,” the Tutor said, stopping me as I picked up the tray. “Young Master Vincent, has he always been troubled?”

I turned and met his gaze. I placed the tray down and went through my mind quickly and came up with the answer: “Not when he was a small child. His mischievous and almost destructive attitude did not present itself until he was sent away to his first school.”

“First school?”

“Yes, young Master Vincent has been kicked out of no less than four - his first one was the longest, being there from the age of 4 to 6, then over break he was transferred, and was kicked out of his second school at age 7, then 7 and half, and recently, after turning 8 mid-summer, in late July.” I looked at him. “It is in the file I gave you.”

“Yes… I just finished reading it. Thank you,” he said, now distant and thinking about something rather hard. I looked him over once more and picked up my tray.

“Any further inquiries I can assist you with?”   


“No, no, you were most helpful.”

He turned back to look out the windows over the sink and sipped at his cooling tea. Something in my answers troubled him greatly. I thought about them while I walked up to deliver the tea to my Mistress and her brother. Young Master Vincent was a child my Master and Mistress were overjoyed to deliver. My Mistress had tried to become with child for several years and, even so with my Master’s childhood, my Master was also disappointed there wasn’t the sound of baby feet sooner after they were married. It certainly was not for a lack of trying. And there were some hopeful moments, and some bitter disappointments when it was discovered that it was not meant to be. I could do nothing besides stand beside my Master as he did his job, over saw the businesses, and would stop and stare out the window, turning and sometimes with tears in his eyes, he would ask for more tea. I knew he needed a moment alone, and I would try not to listen as he would sometimes sob at the loss of another almost child. My Mistress was in a similar state, and Mey-Rin would often hurry to do her chores once my Mistress was consoled and in bed.

The young Master was a joyous surprise and I never questioned the overly doating mother my Mistress turned into. Even my Master would walk by a toy shop and we would order something for him on our journeys. He had something to live for, even more than his wife. But I still was hungry for his Soul. Yet the emotions of unconditional love that now flowered and flowed in the Master’s Soul was even more delicious. 

I effortlessly flowed into the grand room my Master had claimed as his domain and the hub of the activity for both his businesses and the King’s business. Here, surrounded by plain white walls, dominating windows, hung with dark blue velvet curtains, was the soul of my Master’s house. 

“Sebastian,” my Master said, as he continued to write a letter. “The King sent word that we are to be guests at his residence and to prepare for a rather interesting time.” He signed his correspondence, a flair at the end in his stroke, and then looked up. “It’s all very tiresome. This business,” he said, folding the paper and casting his eyes about the desk, “my son. And now a possible non-Human tutor. Oh, dear, what did I saw to get you smiling?”

I eyed him and felt that my mouth had twitched in anticipation, in longing. “It does help to hear about your desperation.”

“I’m not desperate. Don’t think I am desperate, I’m tired. A big difference. There have been more trying times in my past, this is only a small setback.”

“A setback, my Lord?” I was getting to the heart of this Contract again, and I didn’t have to bring it up. “And how shall we proceed?” 

“Not the way you are thinking,” he muttered. He looked up and sighed. “Sebastian, I will deliver you your meal, but I have… I have a life worth being around for. My businesses are expanding, my family is needing me, and the King is counting on me. They are all separate, and connected, I understand. Our bond is strong, and I know you do what you must to satisfy yourself, but we will continue tracking down those who kidnapped me and murdered my parents.” The Master got up and gathered his letters and looked down at them for a moment and then up at me. “My son. Do you have plans for him?”

I eyed the man before me and calculated my words. Did I have plans for the young Master? Of course I would be delighted to stay on and take a Contract with him when he was older. Continue to guide a King’s Watchdog into the next century, to watch how so much changed, and guide that change. But to tell my Master, the father of the boy, of my desires?

“Sebastian,” he said, coming closer. He was eyeing me and I could see he already knew some of my answer. “Do not lie to me. You swore never to do that.”

“I can not say my exact intentions toward the young Master, because I am not sure myself. I do have a Contract with you, my Lord, and that is my main mission to fulfil. I imagine having your son enter into a Contract with me is not a prospect you wish to think about, however,” I paused and looked at him in the eye. “You have provided much to my substance. Not only as a Demon, but also to my understanding as Humans. Humans have fascinated me for a long time. And I still learn more about them as you grow older, have more interactions. The revenge you once sought with such fervor is no longer the driving factor for what you do. You built your name as the King’s Watchdog and chose to pour your anger in that, even when it would have been expected for you to finally give yourself over to me.” I paused again and looked at the eye I had Marked. I took his eye patch off and relished the way he didn’t flinch, at the intimate gesture shared between us. “At any time your revenge could be fulfilled, only order me, my Lord, and I will finish my investigation.”

He looked at me and sighed. “So simple. And very complicated.”

“Yes, simple and very complicated,” I said, sweeping my thumb over his right cheek and close to the Contract. It glowed and I felt the heat of our bond. “Yes, so simple and so very  complicated.”


	11. Sebastian POV

The train ride was thankfully uneventful. I had reluctantly left the Mistress, servants, the Tutor and the young Master, at the Manor. My Master was staring out the window as we headed back to the Manor. He was in deep thought and I could see that the way he held his head in his hand, the pensive look in his eye, I was not welcome to knowing them. So I sat back and delved into my own thoughts.

I’m a rather simple creature, I admit. Demons function on wanting Souls, taking them before the Reapers came and snatched the Cinematic Records. Forming Contracts were the best way to ensure that we got a Soul, however, the quality of the Soul sometimes would be lacking. But desperate times…. I smiled. When the Master unknowingly summoned me, his desperate cry was delicious in my time of need. I was greedy, taking the best part I could, since he wanted our Contract to be strong. I laughed when he said ‘strong’ - his weak body was thin and gaunt, nothing about him conveyed strength. Until I looked into the eye I was not Marking. He waited a while before succumbing to the pain. There was the strength that the boy, so little, so small, so desperate, and I took it as I licked my fingers, the blood flowing between my fingers, sweet and succulent. 

“Are you daydreaming?”

I looked at him, now coming back to the present. “I suppose you could say I was, my Lord. I was remembering.”

He pursed his lips and gave a curt nod. “How many more stops?”

“Three more, my Lord.”

“Very good.”

And the silence once more descended into the small area. I looked over the Master and replayed how he had turned from the small child in a cage, to the man who sat before me. He had been obsolete, scared, and had taunted me. I had to overcome my initial need and misjudgement on how quickly the boy would allow me to take him. I pursed my lips as I stared ahead. It wasn’t too dissimilar to how the young Master was conducting himself. However, the Master never wrecked things on purpose without provocation. The young Master did indeed to have sudden outbursts that had no connection to any previous trauma or experiences. I frowned; perhaps the Tutor was astute in his observations and inquiries to figure out not only what the young Phantomhive knew in a scholarly sense, but also in a more emotional sense.

“Oh dear,” I whispered. The Master’s head quickly swiveled in my direction. “I was just thinking back to something the Tutor was saying before we left. Young Master’s behavior does seem to be a bit extreme for one so young, and, pardon me for saying, but without a traumatizing reason to do so.”

He looked over me and shifted in his seat. “I have thought about that. But why the exclamation?”

“Perhaps there is another explanation. Something I am amazed I would not have detected.”

"Only one thing could...." His eyes went round and he leaned into my space. “Are you saying my son is possessed? A Demon is already invading him without consent?”

I tilted my head. “It is possible he has not been possessed to the same extent as you may have read in fictional books, or even our own bond, my Lord, but rather a very, very, low Demon has placed a Marking on him.”

“For god’s sake, Sebastian!”

“Yes, I do see how this is my oversight,” I bowed my head and frowned. “I am not sure how to test the theory.”

“Really? No idea at all?”

“Well, there is one.”

He sat back and looked at me, shaking his head. “Deceptions will not be tolerated Sebastian.”

“I’m not deceiving you, rather avoiding telling you what I could do.”

“It would hurt Vincent,” he said at last, looking away. 

“Badly,” I said softly. “Despite what I am, I do not wish to harm him. It would hurt you deeply and I wish not to do that.”

“Thank you,” he said a few minutes later as the train pulled into our station. “If there is another way, please, look for it. I pray you are wrong. I pray Vincent is simply acting out and will settle down once he is home for longer. It’s only been a few weeks since he was sent to us. Perhaps the Tutor will have made some strives to better his attitude and behaviour.”

“Yes, let’s hope so,” I agreed.   


We walked to the automobile and placed all our bags in the back. My Master sat down and paused as I closed the door. “Sebastian. If in the end, you must do what you think is best, please, send me and Lizzie far away.”

I looked at him and saw already the terror of the pain that could come in his eyes. “Yes, my Lord.” I closed the door and got behind the wheel, starting the engine. 

Our Contract tethered me to my Master, and he to me, letting other Demons, and I suspected even Reapers, see that we were a team. I felt pain, when I was hurt in battle, but not the same extent as Human, emotional pain. As I had studied Humans, I have developed a sense of empathy, but still that was not the same as  _ feeling _ the pain I saw in my Master’s eyes when the Mistress told him, once more, they were not expecting a child. But did he feel the pain I inflicted on others? I shook my head a bit; no, otherwise he would have much more hesitation before giving me orders to “take care of them” - knowing full well it could mean the near death of a Human. In those moments, sometimes I longed to dig my claws in and scoop out the tattered remains of a Soul, but would smile instead and walk away as the Human, so sure it was going to perish, lingered in their state. It made it easier to take one or two from the Reapers when I wasn’t going out of my way to take them before they were due.

“It is good to be home,” my Master sighed as he stepped out of the automobile. I smiled. Yes, home. The Phantomhive Manor was my home of sorts. It housed me. It housed the ones I had gathered. It housed my Soul. It housed my dreams for more Souls.

As we walked through the entry, I accepted the discarded coat and hat, the bags and the cane, letting my Master greet his wife, with the carefree kiss and smile he had earned. We had worked hard while at the King’s residence in Scotland. Several members of a Norwegian cartel were limping home, with stern warnings not to come again. I hung the items up in the closet and turned to see the Maid come up from the Kitchens, a paper in her hand and her unseeing gaze pointed in my direction.

“Mister Sebastian,” she whispered, but not really very effectively. “I went into town while you and the Master were in Scotland. I learned about a group wishing to attack us.”

I flipped the paper up and eyed the note. “Very good, Mey-Rin. Do advise everyone that we will have a hearty winter meal in the dining room. I will prepare the meal so we can defend the Manor and not disturb them.”

A smile came over her face, and I imagined her brown eyes were dancing with excitement. We had not had a decent attack in a while. I chuckled; Baldroy would most likely be taking out and polishing his guns and flame-thrower. “Oh dear,” I said at the thought of the Tutor finding us preparing. He may not be Human, but he was as innocent as my Mistress in what went on behind closed doors at the Manor.

“Where is the Tutor?”   


“Mr. Hyde is with Vincent in the gardens, over in the conservatory I heard,” Mey-Rin said. I thanked her and walked off to the side doors, and sucked in the cooler air and made my way across the gardens. Finnian was trimming a few hedges as I passed, and he called out after me, I merely continued. By now all three of the members would know that there was an attack planned, and we would thawt it, as we had each previous attempt. 

I opened the conservatory door and the mild temperature difference prickled my skin. Sitting among the palm pants was the Tutor and the young Master. The young Master was painstakingly drawing a picture of the cotton plant before them, the Tutor standing behind him, looking over the drawing and pointing out how he needed to label the items.

“In Latin please. The original order, if you will.”

“I don’t remember,” the young Master whined.

“We went over them with Mister Finnian yesterday. He was able to tell you the plant parts and the varieties,” the Tutor said, shifting slightly. “So, recall that please.” He looked up and saw me. He turned, crisply on his heels and walked towards me. “I trust the Earl was successful in his trip.”

“Quite,” I replied. “I came out to tell you that we will be preparing a special winter dinner. It will include some delights from our travel, and also the creation of indoor snow.”

The Tutor looked appropriately impressed. “Well, that sounds lovely. We have about two more hours of work, and then we will be back in the Manor to finish.”

“Very good,” I said. I turned and proceeded back to the kitchen, barking out orders to Baldroy and Mey-Rin. I went back out to find Finnian and gave him my request.

“Tonight?” he repeated and looked around. “I’ll be ready, Mister Sebastian.”

I nodded. “As we all are. As Phantomhive Servants, we are always ready.”

Once more I was in the kitchen, preparing the meal. Baldroy was peeling carrots and Mey-Rin was mashing the potatoes, and I was seasoning the meat to put into the oven when I heard a child sobbing. I looked around and noticed the other two were busy making bread and talking about the upcoming Winter Ball that apparently the Mistress had decided to throw in a week. She must have decided to do that while the Master and I were gone. It wasn’t the first time we came back and discovered something exotic had happened to the one of the rooms of the Manor, or that the Mistress was planning a party. The cry came piercing again.

“Excuse me. I should bring tea to the Master,” I said, and picked up the empty silver tray and walked out with it full of tea and a slice of cake. I walked up the stairs and a new sound hit my ears - the distinct sound of two fencing sabers clashing. Surely the Master was not taking up the sport suddenly after a long journey?

But I did not find the Master and the Mistress fighting, nor was it simply a playful round as they sometimes ventured into. It was the Mistress, and the Tutor. The Mistress held her saber with all the years of training flowing back. I could see her face was a combination of concentration and anger. I never knew the Mistress to wield her saber while angry. Well, not in recent memory. The first time I saw her wield the fine tipped sword was many, many years previous, when my Master was hurt, and she became the protector. Now, I saw the same protection came out as she lunged at the Tutor and yelled at him.

“My child did not have to bleed!”

“Your child should know how to identify the plant parts so he can move onto more advanced identification.”

“And how can this help him?”

The Tutor defended a blow aimed at his shoulder with a flick of his wrist, almost knocking the saber out of the Mistress’ hand. “You want him disciplined, yes? Disciplined is not just that he can sit still and be polite when company comes. Discipline takes up the mind,” he defended another blow, “body, and soul.” He narrowed his eyes as he shoved his glasses up a bit more. “He had to pick cotton to understand the parts of the plants better.” He twirled as the Mistress growled and stepped closer, landing blows in the air, easily deflected. “Discipline the mind to remember the simple things that we learned yesterday.”

“I conceded to letting you discipline my child, but making his hand bleed, making him cry - that is beyond discipline,” she once more lunged at the Tutor. “That is cruel.”

“When I made a mistake, my parents did not let it go. I had to practice until I learned it. I understood I had to know a variety of things at a moment's notice.” The Tutor made another spectacular dodge and stepped under the advancing saber and snatches it from my Mistress. “That discipline of not giving up helped me. It kept me alive in my darkest of days,” he said, dropping his voice lower as he looked at my Mistress. “It is obvious that you and your family also know what it means to survive. Your son needs to learn this. It's not that I don't have feelings of adoration for your child, but because when he is in the world, not many will bow before him simply because he is a Phantomhive, but because he is also smart and knows how to wield that power.” He stepped back and handed the saber back. He smiled as he added, “Much like his mother who could have landed any number of cuts on me if her child was not standing and watching us.”

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. No matter what the man was, he was a wonderful thinker and was able to disarm an angry mother. I found myself admiring him even. 

“Well, now I know for certain when it is time, Lizzie will be more than capable taking even you on,” my Master now whispered beside me. 

I looked to my left, completely forgetting his presence had pricked up my back as I watched the fencing match before me. “A woman such as the Mistress will never have a problem defending her household.” I looked back at the entry hall, that had turned into a impromptu yelling match and matching of skills. The Mistress was now gathering the young Master in her arms and was gently looking at his bloody hands. I looked back at the Tutor. He passively stood, the saber that he handed to the Mistress, showing her he was finished, now was in back in his hand. The sabers in each hand made twin thin lines, pointing to the floor. He looked like he was also trying to focus on calming down as he slowly looked down and at his hands. I walked to him and gently took the seber out of his left hand. 

He looked up, startled and then slowly let go.

“Please, let me put these safely back where they go.”

He nodded and let me take the right one as well. There was an energy about the Tutor and I hazard a glance into his eyes. The usually calm green pools were a bit wild, as if he was reliving something horrific. 

“Did you finished your studies?” I heard the Master ask. I turned and saw he was gently prying the Mistress's arms from the young Master, and turned so the young Phantomhive could look at his father. “Vincent? Did you and Mr. Hyde finish your lesson before you came screaming in here?”

“Yes, yes we are done,” the Tutor said, his voice gaining more confidence. He turned to me for a moment and then faced the Master. “I think we are done for the day, Vincent.”

The Tutor turned and walked up the stairs, leaving us to move back to make sure the young Master was well. 


	12. Sebastian POV

The events and conversations of the day drove me to go back to London and seek out the one man who, despite our rocky interactions over the many years, was still an ally, or at least tolerated the many inquiries we asked of him - the Undertaker. He straddled the line of Demons, Reapers, and Humans, yet had his own reasons to serve each sector.

“I'd say it's a pleasure to see you Sebastian, but I'm afraid by your look, nothing good is coming from this meeting,” the ex-Reaper said as I closed the door. “Hehe! Well what do you want?”

“Perhaps you can assist me in discovering a possible low-level possession?”

“Oh that does sound interesting,” he said, sitting down. He gestured for me to sit also. I sat on the pile of coffins and looked over at him. “Well, what makes you think you have a lower Demon around you?”

“One within my house is showing some interesting behavior,” I began. I didn't want to give the Undertaker too much. He helped us, but that didn't mean he was a friend. “I haven't thought much about it, but once it was pointed out, I do believe that it is more than just a normal Human behavior.”

“Abnormal Human behavior? Well yes, a Demon could do that,” he said slowly. “I would think Demons were more your territory, hehe.”

“I haven't been around many of ‘my kind’ in a while,” I said. “We are rather territorial once we have Contacts. And those who are looking for one don’t normally come close to those of us who do.”

The Undertaker was quiet for a second more. “Is the affected individual a child? They are more, shall we say, open, to suggestive spirits.”

I reflected on that. Yes, Humans had stories of ghosts and possessions. Religions suggested that they may exist, and I knew how much of it was true. Lower Demons would find it easier to possess susceptible Humans, to feed off the Soul slowly, without a marked Contact like the ones I had with my Souls.

“Where do these Demons gather,” the Undertaker asked, breaking our silence.

“In the past, many would find places that lended itself to ‘open’ Humans. Hospitals for instance - dying Humans will grip to anything as they feel themselves slip away. Easy Contracts,” I added, recalling the few times I had done so. “A school would be easy as well.”  I paused. The Master and Mistress had picked their schools with care when they decided to send the young Master to Boarding school instead of hiring a Tutor. “Yes, that may have been it,” I said quietly.

“Oh, shame. I didn't get to help you solve your problem,” the Undertaker said. He frowned and then giggled. “I'm sure the Watchdog will be pleased.”

I got up as he was talking. I thanked him and saw myself out the door. My thoughts flew even as I did, and as my feet touched Phantomhive land, I shook my coat out and slowly walked the edge of the territory. If the young Master was not acting on his own, that would explain the growing bouts of outlandish behavior escalating.

As the sun began to greet the sky, I found myself pulling out a third cake for the day. I took a deep breath and smelled the fragrances of the Humans in the house. I would investigate as the Master suggested. I would find where the young Master was possessed and how. This could help me expel it without hurting the boy.


	13. Danny POV

I soaked my feet in the bathtub as I sat on the edge. The events of the day before, both the physical one of me having to spar with Lady Phantomhive and the emotional one that came afterwards, weighted heavy on my mind, on my body, and deep in my mind. I closed my eyes and let the calmness of the lilac bath fill my mind instead. I did hate being an emotional creature; the memories coming back of me being in war had overcome me when I took the sabers from Lady Phantomhive, taking me back to the men I killed, the men who tried to kill me.

I hung my head and moved my feet a bit. The memory of what I had done. A desperate act to keep my integrity and secret intact. I felt the emotions come back and I slid forward, sitting in the tub, holding by knees close to my chest, the water reaching around my waist.

After I took the letter to the town, I was sworn into the Army, no one questioning my name, who I was, readily accepting me. I was trained in weapons, how to shoot, how to use a knife, how to use a saber if needed. I was good at the hand to hand. I was flexible and strong. I was able to block the blows and see how best to land mine. And I could ride a horse while doing it. I was quickly moved up to a cavalry unit, and on the front line. I would ride first, scout land and the enemy, I would quietly slip through the trees and watch, come back by the next morning, or as dusk was falling, report, and we would attack.

Until the moment I was attacked. My fellow scout had crossed me, had told the enemy where I was. His cries of “they have my family!” and “I am sorry!” fell on my ears and dragged me into anger even as I was physically being dragged and fear was rapidly dissolving the anger. I was taken into a hut, thrown on the ground, kicked in the side. I was coughing up blood as another soldier came in and sat down beside me. He had grabbed my chin and looked at me, turning me from side to side.

“You a woman?” he asked, his face inches from mine.

“No sir!”

“You look too delicate to be a man. Maybe you are lucky and young.” He looked at me and yanked my hair back. “What’s your age, boy?”

“I’m 20.”

“20 and not a spot of hair… you got some devil’s trick? Maybe that’s how you ghosting around. Your partner said you were quick and slick. Not so quick or slick now.” He shoved me down and I landed on my hands, wincing; I hit a rock and my palm bursted open, the blood flowing out. “You are in enemy territory, boy. Best you wear one of our uniforms.”

And he ripped the back of my jacket. I tried to stop him, claw at his hands, but I merely smeared my blood on his hands but it stopped him long enough before he got my shirt torn more than a little.

I was sobbing now, the same scene had kept me up. My act to keep the man from doing obscene acts once he found out I was not a boy, but a woman, disguised as a man, haunted me. I rubbed my palm, not healed, new, forever flawless. The cut of the rock zipped through me and I leaned back, gasping for air.

“Mr. Hyde are you - Oh!”

I whirled around and looked at the Demon who was standing in my bathroom doorway, concern and shock lacing his face as he turned a shade of pink and turned his head, his eyes sliding away slower.

“Many pardons. I heard you gasping and thought you were drowning.”

I grabbed my legs and drew them up to my chest, a most definitely female chest. “No I was… I was most definitely not drowning.”

“Yes, I see that quite clearly.” He did not move. I looked at him.

I cleared my throat. “Perhaps you would be so kind and hand me the towel over on the rack?”

He looked at me again, his gaze came back to me, looking perplexed and then looked at where I was pointing. He walked over and picked up the towel, and seemed to try to figure out how best to hold it while trying to shield his eyes from my naked body.

“Ah, yes. I do apologize... “

“Mr. Hyde,” I said, looking him squarely in the eyes as I grabbed the towel and slowly stood, quickly wrapping it around my chest and lower half. “ _Mister_ Hyde.”

He nodded once and then offered his hand to me. I looked at it and looked back at him. He blushed. “The floor is wet. You rather were startled and the water came out,” he said, looking down at the puddle his own fine shoes were standing in. “The towel you had down is rather soaked and you may injure yourself.”

I stepped out of the tub, pushing his hand out of my way. It was strong and firm but budged enough for me to feel satisfied. “This does not change anything in this house or my position.”

“Of course not, Mr. Hyde,” he said.

He moved back a step and I looked away, wondering how I let myself become in this position. No one knew about my true sex in my latter Human years and in the almost 50 years of being a Reaper. And here was a Demon - of all creatures - who knew my identity.

“I will -”

“You can’t say -”

We both talked at the same time. I sighed and slowly turned and looked at him. At least he didn’t know I was a Reaper and was pretending to be a Tutor to make sure he only was Marking one Soul. I caught his gaze as he tried to look away from me, but his red eyes, the Demon eyes, slide back over me. I could see he was trying to figure out how I had deceived him so well. Years of practice would not sufficiently cover it; to Humans I was forever frozen at 20 years old.

“You can’t say a thing, Mister Sebastian,” I said finally. I clung to my towel as if it would slip and fall. “Please, I beg of you. Surely you know what would happen if the Earl found out. If _anyone_ found out I was…”

“A woman?” he finished. He nodded and then looked at the bath. “I shall not breath a word of it to anyone.” He looked back at me, and in that one look, I knew, for some reason, he would not break his word. It was a promise between the two of us, a secret we would share, and I hoped, as I nodded slightly, he would not bring up any more.

I turned and awkwardly walked to my clothes. “Can you… step outside?”

He blushed and reached down and undid the plug in the tub, his white glove wet as he pulled it back. “Yes, that would be best.”

And he closed the door between the bathroom and the bedroom. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I wasted no time in getting dry and dressing. As I walked out of the bathroom, I was once more startled by him standing by the bed.

“Do you not have the Earl to look after?”

He smiled a little. “The Earl took the Lady and young Master out for a slayride with Baldroy. It will be Christmas in a week.”

“Oh,” I answered, looking out the window. Indeed the whole garden was draped in white. Snow had dumped piles of it on the ground last night, and I did not realize it. “It looks beautiful,” I muttered.

“I was coming up to see if you were recovered from yesterday.”

“Well, a bit,” I said, turning to him. It felt liberating for someone to know who I was, or at least my true sex. I tugged at my vest and looked at the door. “I don’t know if I would have preferred Mey-Rin finding me.”

The Demon cocked his head and looked at me for a moment. “It may have been better for you. She is rather blind to certain things.”

I nodded slowly and turned back to the window. “Is there, by chance, breakfast left?”

“Of course, it is only 7:35 in the morning. It hasn’t been cleared away.”

“Very good,” I said, tugging my vest once more and checking my pocket watch. “I shall be in the dining room.”

“Very good, Mr. Hyde,” the Demon said, bowing as I briskly walked past him.

I paused at the door. “Thank you for checking on me. I am thoroughly embarrassed I let myself go in front of everyone,” I said quietly, not looking at him. I heard his soft footsteps and his gloved hand reach out for the door handle.

“We shall not talk about it, Mr. Hyde,” he breathed, tickling the back of my neck, much as his fingers had the night he was untangling my hair from the straw hat.


	14. Danny POV

The next few days were arguably awkward. I would walk past the Demon as if nothing had happened and he would say nothing, but when I turned to talk to the young Master, and the Demon would be turning away from me. We had said we would not discuss what was seen or said, and I for one wanted to forget it completely. We certainly were busy getting the Manor ready for the Winter Ball that was going to be held the next week, the day after Christmas.

"No, hold me here," I said, pulling Vincent's hand up to my waist. He was too short to hold me properly at the shoulder blade. "Now, listen to the music. Left forward, right shoulder length apart - do watch my feet! When you dance with a lady she would appreciate you not stepping on her dress shoes. Now, left next to your right, and right back - back, Vincent. The lady goes forward. Don't pull me so hard, you gently guide the lady forward. And right foot back, left now shoulder width, and left beside. Now, forward once more."

I had to endure several more times my feet being stepped on, and my shoes being scuffed, but by the end of the hour, Vincent seemed to be able to guide himself. I left him to dance with an invisible lady, watching him as he went through the Waltz, box stepping around the library.

"Looks like the young Master will be able to attend the dancing portion of the Winter Ball and not embarrass himself," the Demon said. I looked up, startled and reached over to the recording of the music and put it back to the beginning of the song.

"Again, and this time, keep your arms up," I said, looking at the young boy. "Up! Right angle, yes, much better. You look like a natural," I added. I glanced at the Demon who was standing beside me. Close. I shifted but found myself bumping into the record player. It skipped and both the Demon and Vincent looked at me. I replaced it quickly and reset the music. "Sorry, continue."

"Are you okay?" the Demon asked. I looked up and saw concern.

"Quite," I replied, curtly. He nodded and stepped back a bit. "Can I talk to you, out in the hall?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned, opening the door for me. I looked at him as I moved past. Honestly. I was a man - on the outside. And he was treating me almost as if I was both inside and out, as a woman.

I pulled him down the hall, away from prying ears, should the young Master decide to stop his dancing. "Mister Sebastian," I started. "I feel as if there is something of a misunderstanding. I thought I had made it clear what you found was not to be discussed."

"And we haven't. Nor shall we."

"You are acting as if that is all you think about when I am around."

"I will keep your secret, Mr. Hyde. If I am acting out of normal ways around you, then I am sorry. My mind has been on other things, not on your… duplicity."

I blushed a bit. "Good. Thank you. Very well." I moved away and turned around, "Mister Sebastian? Why are you not asking me why I am doing this," I asked, waving my hand about my figure.

"You must have very good reasons why, and I respect that. I believe everyone has something that we wish to keep secret," he said turning toward me. "I will not ask, because it is not my secret, well, it is, but not why you do such a thing."

He bowed and walked past me. I turned and heard the music starting over, and I walked into the library, once more watching the young Master dance.

"Looks wonderful, I think you have it down. How about we go into the dining room and get a spot of tea and cake?"

He turned and smiled. "Yes, sir."

He walked over to the player and lifted the needle and took the record off. I took it and placed it back in its protective case. "Thank you Vincent. That was very helpful."

He looked up and smiled. It was the first genuine smile I had seen from him. His eyes lit up and I could see he was actually happy. In the month I had been with the Phantomhive family, I had seen Vincent smile only a few times. I smiled back and placed a guiding hand on his back, and we left the library, together, walking straight, polite, and looking like and mischievous nature had been turned off, even if for a brief moment.

The next few days went in the same fashion, except for a brief excitement when a tailor came by and gathered us all to wait outside one of the bedrooms to be measured. I sat down on the bench and opened my notebook, making notes on the few items I needed to get so the young Master and I could make a holiday craft for the tree that the Gardener had cut and hauled into the entry on his own. He had set it up, with the help of the Demon and the Maid and Cook were decorating it with the young Master. It already had several rows of stringed popcorn and some paper stars. I wanted to create origami boxes, cranes, and hand dip candles to put on the tree. It was all the things I had done as child to pass the time. We would carve apples and then stew them, having them with our meal and making funny faces as we did.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself," the Demon said, standing beside me. I looked up and he glanced down at me and smiled. "I saw it was another productive lesson."

I nodded, snapping my notebook closed. "Yes, I believe we may be able to let the Earl take his son to one of his businesses come the New Year," I said, smiling. The door opened and out stepped young Master Vincent and the Earl. I stood and tucked my notebook into my pocket. I felt the Demon tense beside me. I looked at him and sighed. "Not the first time I have been measured for a suit," I whispered.

He gave a small nod and I again was curious why a Demon would care about me. Surely he figured out I was not Human; his trick with the blank paper the first day of my employment was a sure sign he was testing me. I walked into the room and smiled at the tailor. She was an older woman who wore a thin pair of glasses, which made me long for my nice silver frames that were still at my home. I briefly wondered about my plants and tuned back into the woman as she asked me to step on the small stool and to spread my legs a bit. No one had a reason to suspect I was a woman, and she chatted about the Ball and what the Earl and Lady Phantomhive were wanting to do with the new suits, colours and designs. I listened and gave the appropriate nods and followed her directions to lift, turn, bend, step down, step up. She was whirling around, the tape measure whipped around and I didn't mind when she got a bit to close to me, and seemed to stare at my face to see if I minded.

"You certainly have a slim figure for a man," she finally commented as I stepped back. "Now, if you would, take off your top, I need more definite measurements of your chest."

"I was disfigured in an accident as a child," I said as I shrugged off my jacket. "Do you mind terribly if I leave my undergarment on?"

She blushed and I saw a few tears prickle her eyes. "Oh a poor man as beautiful as you! Yes, I don't wish to embarrass you."

I thanked her and shed my button-up shirt as well. We had been told of the tailor's arrival in enough time that as I washed for lunch, I quickly went up to my room and bound my chest tighter than normal. Admittedly I am not well gifted in that area, but enough that it would be odd found on a male. Now I looked like a well defined man, chest muscles and all. And once more the tape measurement flew around me and she noted each detail.

"Please, you may dress," she said, turning and putting the numbers on a sheet. "You will have a lovely white top, and a charming red suit -"

"Do you mind terribly if the suit isn't red? I… I am not fond of the abundance of the colour."

She paused and looked me over once more. "Oh, green, for your lovely eyes. Yes, much better. A green suit and a lovely white flower in your pocket." She looked at me once more and tapped her pencil on her chin. "Are you married?"

"No."

"Yes, a flowered handkerchief. Green and white, stripes maybe, play up the colours," she muttered to herself. She looked up at me and smiled. "You will look dashing."

I thanked her and left, noting that the hallway was empty. I walked back to my room and loosened my bound chest so it was a bit more comfortable.

Finally the day of the Winter Ball arrived and I found myself passing the specially made suit a few times as I walked into the bathroom. I ran my hands over the fabric and wondered again at how delicate it was. I appreciated it as a woman, how it would flow if it was a dress, but wondered how masculine it was. I wouldn't worry about it, I reminded myself. It wasn't for looks, merely because it was ordered by the Earl and each of us was to have a new suit. The Earl and Lady had told the staff that these were part of our gifts, and that after the Winter Ball we would receive another token. I had insisted I didn't need one; I had only been employed for a month. Lady Phantomhive had beamed down at her son and had shook her head.

"You deserve it, Mr. Hyde."

"I hope so," I said to my reflection. "One thing down, next is… the other thing," I muttered. The Demon. I didn't dare say anything out loud in case the Demon was listening to all the conversations around the house. In our trainings on how to deal with Demons, the Senior Reapers had warned us that Demons could listen in on multiple people. A dreadful thought for me as I still had an unclassified Demon roaming about. And knew one of my darkest secrets.

I walked down to the dining room for the brunch and met the Demon at the head of the stairs. He had on his usual black tailcoat and white gloves, his black hair was hanging around his face, framing his bright red eyes. I wondered for a brief moment what his Demonic self looked like. Surely not as beautiful. He joined me as I walked down the stairs. They had been decorated over the course of the week, young Master Vincent and I aiding the Maid as she untangled and tangled the garland and the small ribbon bows.

"The Manor looks quite festive," the Demon said. I nodded. "Will you be taking a week off to visit your family?"

I looked at him. "Is it common for a Tutor to do so in this house?"

He eyed me for a moment. "You don't normally have a week off to celebrate with family at your other posts?"

"I don't have any family to visit," I said. I looked at the garland and the Christmas tree. "I do have some friends who may wish I visit. So I may take a small Holiday."

"To Wales?"

I gave him a glance, and descended the stairs. "Wales, Ireland, Scotland…. I have friends all over."

"Quite a trip if you plan to see them in a week."

"Yes, quite a trip indeed," I replied and briskly walked into the dining room. I sat down beside the young Master and smiled at the Earl and Lady. I had to check in with the Society. I had been away from them too long. I frowned. My application. How long did it take for it to work through the system so I could retire? I would have a lot of questions for William when I went back.

The brunch was followed by a lively discussion on the placement of the band and the proper seating arrangement for the dinner. The young Master rightfully was bored and I tugged on his sleeve as he loaded his fork with potatoes and eyed the fruit bowl across the room. Although part of me was glad he was relaxed and was a child, the other part demanded that he be on his best behavior.

"Perhaps a round of chess?"

He looked at me and down at the fork. He flopped the fork over and the contents spilled on the linen, but did not fly across the room. "Sounds nice," he said finally. He asked to be excused and pushed back his chair and hopped off as I too stood. We walked out past the tree and he paused, looking at it and the presents under it. He took one and rattled it and frowned. "I hope it's not a puzzle," he grumbled.

"Now, don't be ungrateful. There are children who don't get presents for Christmas," I said. "They may get a pair of socks or something small."

"Well, they can have this," he said and let the present fall out of his hands. I sighed; ah the feisty young Master was rearing his head.

"How about we sit in the garden room and play chess? Something different."

He looked at me and frowned. He looked at me and then nodded. "Can I carry the board?"

"Yes, Vincent, you may." And we set off, a potential disaster averted.

A few hours later Lady Phantomhive came into the room and sat beside her son, watching as we finished another game. She clapped her hands and smiled broadly as he took my King and I conceded.

"Wonderful game! You are getting so good at the game, Vincent," she said. "Now, we must prepare for tonight. I can not wait to dance with you. Mr. Hyde has been telling me how wonderful of a dancer you are."

He beamed and nodded, getting out of the seat and flinging his arms around her neck. "I can dance better than anyone!"

"I'm sure you do. There may even be a few young ladies who would love a young man like you to dance with them."

He thought about it a moment and looked at me. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes?"

"Could I dance with you?"

I blushed and chuckled. "I don't see why not. The student may show his teacher what he has learned."

The pair left and I cleaned up the chess set, bringing them back to the Library. I too got dressed and went down to the servants' area and looked over the various dishes and sheer amount of cutlery that was laid out. I chuckled; there seemed to be enough knives and forks.

"Anything I can help you find, Mr. Hyde," the Cook asked.

"No Mister Baldroy, I am simply taking it all in. I have worked at many houses, but none as grand and noble as the Phantomhives."

He chuckled and chewed on the end of his unlit cigarette. "They know how to throw the parties," he said finally. "Before the Master got married, there were a few big ones. It was exciting! And the early years of when the Lady moved in, well there were parties well into the night. Dancing and drinking, and the dresses. It's good to see a proper ball come back."

"They haven't had one in a while?"

"No, not with the goings on with the young Master. I suspect you have a great deal to do with why there is a Winter Ball."

"I merely give the young Master a firm hand and no room to budge," I responded. "Well, if all is well, I shall go up and make sure my tutelage is being adhered to."

I parted with the servants and noted that the extra staff were all dressed in the same black uniform and had a red and green bowtie or hair bow. I heard the band tuning as I pushed the door open and ran my fingers in my hair, smoothing it back and readying myself for the evening festivities.


	15. Sebastian POV

The music flowed over the guests, about 30 in all, and the undercurrent of clinking glasses and laughter could be heard as the band switched between melodies. The Tutor was standing beside the door, and had already attracted quite a few young woman to him. I frowned. No, the Tutor was female, but passed as a male. Lived as a male, and was accepted as such. He at first politely turned a few down, but more came along, and he soon caved. The original woman who had asked pouted and he assured them that he would dance with them all.

It was fascinating to watch as he guided them through the Waltz, Cakewalk, Polka, and Mazurka. I watched as his card was filled, and he hardly rested. The men watched as their wives and daughters went up to the Tutor, gushing about how wonderful a dancer he was, and asked for the next available couple dance. I looked over at the growing number of men who were holding brandy glasses and saw the looks on their faces.

"Bloody man dancing with our wives," one muttered as he and another man passed me. "I once was graceful."

"Yes, we were. But you know the ladies, they see a new man, and it's all shiny and new."

I watched as the Tutor once more was bowing at his partner and lined up for a rousing Quadrille, which the young Master stepped up to be part of. I watched as another couple smiled and the young Master was turned away as another young lady came to take the place beside the Tutor. I frowned, it was rather rude to cut a young boy off from a dance, and even more so to cut the son of the host. The Tutor stepped out of the line and went to the young Master. I walked around, keeping an eye on the moody men, and walked closer to the young Master and the Tutor.

"But I want to dance!" Master Vincent said, stomping his foot.

The Tutor nodded and bent down and set his hands on the boys shoulders. "Look at the card, what is the next dance?"

He pouted but picked up the card and looked. "A Waltz."

"Now, give me a pencil, and I will write your name in," he said. He turned the card to show the young Master his name. "See? Vincent Phantomhive," he said. "Now, observe the dance. It is quick. I will quiz you in the morning."

The young Master pouted but the Tutor melted into the dance and effortlessly picked up as the music played.

"I hate dances. I hate Mr. Hyde," he muttered.

I bent down and looked at him. "Would you like to practice with me? I'm afraid I am not much better at this. You can show me."

He studied my offered hand for a moment and looked up at me. "Promise not to correct me?"

"Young Master, I don't think you can dance to this wrong."

He smiled and looked at the Tutor. "You think he will see us?"

I straightened and took the young Master's hands. "I think all eyes will be on you, young Master."

I heard a crash in the corner and my head snapped up, narrowing in on the sound. Two men were fuming and Baldroy was picking up the broken glasses. He seemed to be calming the man down and laughing about the incident. I kept an eye on the crowd and the Master and Mistress, who were having a lively conversation with several other Nobles.

The music ended and the young Master quickly bowed and ran to grab the Tutors hand. I straightened out of my own bow and smiled as the Tutor met my gaze. He nodded his head to something that the young Master said and he let the Tutor the lead. For a moment I was mesmerized at the way the suit flowed and could imagine her wearing a dress that flowed elegantly around her. I paused in my musings and watched the Tutor. Had I not seen those long arms move and the legs take long strides in a dress? I thought back to the woman at the pub.

"If he would let others have their bloody turn!"

I cut my eyes to the men and then the young Master ran past me, tears streaming down his face. I moved forward and then was collided with by the Tutor. He looked up and was startled, but merely muttered he was sorry and brushed past me. I turned to watch him dart around the door and then shattering of glass was heard.

"Let go of me! Unhand me!"

I was at the side of Finnian in an instant, and saw at once the men who were grumbling about the Tutor were now rather inebriated and irrational. Finnian looked at me and frowned, twisting away as one of them men reared back and was about to punch him in the face.

"Please, no violence," I said, catching his fist. I gave it a small squeeze, hearing his knuckles pop. "Shall we all get fresh air?" I added with a smile. I grabbed the two men and guided them out of the Ballroom, Finnian trailing behind, watching the other men.

"Unhand me! You - Servant! Get me another brandy!"

"No, I think you have had quite enough. Now, the front door is close, so we shall stand in the cold until you sober up." I looked at them both and smelled the alcohol. "Someone has been getting into the Christmas spirits a bit too much," I added, cheerfully. "Now, here we are," I said, opening the door.

Again things seemed to happen all at once. I opened the door to the front stairs, and the men spotted the Tutor kneeling beside Vincent who was pouting but not crying. They saw this as an opportunity to take him on, and ran toward him, scaring Vincent, who took off between their legs and down the left side, while the two men tackled the Tutor and he fell to the right.

"Vincent!" I cried, wishing the boy would stop, and turned to the fallen Tutor. I waded between the men, and pulled them off the man. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head and tried to stand even as the two men tried to kick him. The door behind me opened and three more men came out, grabbing the two and trying to talk to them. I let them go, and helped the Tutor up.

"Vincent," he gasped and I looked at where he was looking. In the snow, by the fountain, lay the young Master.

"Stay here, let me get him." I raced down the steps and scooped up the young Master, assessing if he was hurt. He was breathing, his clothes were unharmed, and I sighed. "Young Master, you gave me a scare."

"As he should," a deep voice said behind me. I didn't have to turn to see the Demon that was there. The Tutor was halfway across the lawn and I held out the limp body of the young Master.

"He is fine. Can you hold him?"

"Of course," he said and looked up at me. I wondered if he saw the Demon behind me. If so, he said nothing and turned back to enter the Manor.

I myself closed my eyes and whirled around, letting my physical shape melt away and my true self step back to meet the Demon. I sank my claws into it as soon as I turned, sending inky black ripples into the cold night. I surged and growled, nipped, clawed, destroyed. I ripped the Demon to shreds, and delighted in each swipe.

As I walked back into the Ballroom I felt much calmer and more focused. The Tutor was dancing with the young Master and then they both bowed out and retired to bed. I watched the dancing continue, enjoying the music and the swirl of Humanity.


	16. Danny POV

I sat on my bed, facing the door. I couldn't sleep. I had seen the Demon. In his form. I took my notebook out and flipped to a new page. He was a Class S. I shuttered. I had only worked a few cases that had Class S's, and I had lost a Reaper to one. I bit the top of my pen, again wondering if the paperwork could be justified if I went ahead and killed the Demon. He was kind, but he was a Demon, and kindness was only shown for the benefit of others. I looked at the door and pushed the chair in front of it. Even as I was doing it, I knew it would make no difference. If a Demon wanted you dead, it would find you, take your Soul, feast on it. You prayed you were dead before it did any of that - especially Class S Demons.

I laid on the bed as the clock chimed two. I closed my eyes, not sure what else I saw in the sudden becoming of the Demon revealing itself. I had felt a tug on my arm and had turned, expecting to see the Demon, taking the child in his arms, but instead I witnessed what no other being at the Manor saw. I saw the two inky Demons fight, yet the Phantomhive demon seemed stronger, and had dug in deep, had done serious damage. I had turned and fled, placing the young Master on one of the seatees and was relieved when he woke with a start. Colour came back to his cheeks and his breathing slowed to normal.

I opened my notebook again and noted a few more observations. It looked like the other Demon was a possible Class A, which would explain how and why the Phantomhive Demon was able to rip it apart.

I got up and shrugged out of my fine jacket and hung it up. I folded my pants up as well and slipped on my sleepwear. If I had to fight the Demon, I would. I just didn't want to have my finest clothes ruined in the process.

Finally sleep must have taken me under, because I woke with a start as a sunray hit my face. I stretched my arm over my face and squinted. A new day. It was after Christmas. It was after the Winter Ball. It was - I sat up. I had to get to the Society to report what I saw about the Demon. My body was stiff as I moved out of the bed. I rubbed my temples and walked into the bathroom. Filling the tub with a bit of water, I pulled out the usual attire: white shirt, black pants and a matching vest. Stopping the water, I shed my clothes and sank into the tub, rubbing my sore feet. I had not danced like that since… perhaps when I still was Human? After a quick rinse, I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel, glancing at the doorway.

It had only been a week and half since the Demon discovered I was hiding my gender. I was trusting him to keep my secret. Never had I trusted anyone since my family died in the house fire. A Class S, I reminded myself, the Demon was dangerous with untold amounts of power.

I pushed the chair back from the door and opened it, tucking my pocketwatch into my vest after checking the time - 7:14. Surely at least the Earl would be up so I could ask to take a few days leave. A few days asked, and perhaps my time was done. I smiled a little; I had wrapped up the Tanaka File in a little over a month. Wonderful! Didn't Willam say the paperwork usually took about that long to process for retirement? I smiled as I entered the dining room.

"Thinking of all the women who were begging for a dance with you last night?" the Demon asked, startling me. I gasped and turned around. There he stood in a corner, dressed in his usual black tailcoat, clasping his hands in front of him. He looked amused.

"It was embarrassing, actually," I said, walking past him to pick up a plate. I eyed the empty room and the limited choice of food. "Where is the family?"

"Asleep," he said simply. "I had hoped some of the guests were early risers and would wish to leave early to get back to their homes," he sighed. "It was a late night. The revelry went on for hours past when you retired."

"I imagine you are quite tired as well."

He chuckled a bit and I turned to sit down. He pulled my seat out and I looked at him. He let the chair go and I sat down, pushing it in myself. I ate in silence, aware of his looming body back in the corner, surveying and ready. The door opened and in came the Earl, rubbing his hands over his chin and smiling when he saw me.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde," he said, loading his plate. "I must say, I wish I had you as a dance tutor. You were able to keep up with all the eager woman," he chuckled and sat at the head of the table, his Demon standing beside him to his right. "I think a few were quite disappointed when you retired to bed. But," he added, pointing a fork at me, "a good decision. Lizzie is still fast asleep, and I imagine Vincent is as well. Sebastian?"

"I shall check, my Lord." And he swept out of the room.

As the door closed I put my own fork and knife down. "Sir? If I may ask for a few days off to visit some friends who are in London for a brief Holiday?"

He looked up and nodded. "Of course. You have a week if you wish to take it all. I think some time off for Vincent to also enjoy playing in the snow and maybe riding around with me as I survey the land, would do us all good. You have been a wonderful addition to our staff, and dare I say, our family, Mr. Hyde. Vincent is, well, not acting out as much, wouldn't you say?"

I thought back to the prone body of the boy, how the Phantomhive Demon picked him up and then there was another Demon - and he had attacked the other Demon without thought, with savageness. I focused back on the Earl and smiled. "It has been my privilege so far."

"Tell you what, when you come back from Holiday, we shall discuss extending this three month term to the end of the school year," he said. He picked up his fork and knife and gave a firm nod, closing the discussion. "Ah! Here is the expert little dancer!" he exclaimed as the door opened and in came the young Master and the Demon.

Vincent smiled at me and walked over and stood beside me. "Mr. Hyde? I'd like to thank you for teaching me to dance and allowing me to dance last night."

My heart, my female, emotional heart, gushed as his tiny arms wound around me and he squeezed softly. His green eyes turned up and they were clear, for perhaps the first time since I met him. I looked up at the Earl who was smiling and watching.

"Vincent, sit down," he said after a moment. "Let Mr. Hyde eat and perhaps you can have one last lesson before he leaves."

He looked at me as he climbed into his chair. "Leave?"

"For a short Holiday," I said. He picked up his fork and frowned and then looked at me.

"Okay, you can go."

Myself, the Earl, and I swear the Demon all laughed. Part of me hated to leave, but as the Demon moved to collect the Earl's plate, I imagined him collecting his Soul in the same manner he destroyed the other Demon.

Vincent and I walked back to the library, our usual routine for one last time, I thought as he opened the door and stepped in, going to his desk that had been set up and standing beside it. He frowned as he looked at the desk and then outside.

"I want to play."

I stoked the fire and looked out the window as well. I agreed, a snowball fight seemed very appropriate. There had been days when we could not work in the orchid so we made applesauce and other goods that we would take into the town and sell. When Mama was alive we would bake cakes and rolls, pastries and other goods. After she passed, my brother and I would slice the apples and dry them over the fire, making them into snacks as we worked around the farm.

"Can we play?"

I looked down at the young Master and shook my head softly. "Not yet. Let's review some of the dance moves instead, shall we?"

"No! I want to play in the snow, not dance!"

I looked at him and I frowned, seeing the defiance creeping back into his eyes. "Vincent," I said slowly.

He shoved me and tried to dodge to the door. I grabbed his arm as he almost smashed through the plate of glass and held him back. He screamed, a deep, hellish, scream and swung around. I held his chin firmly in my grip and gasped.

His eyes. His eyes were not the pure green I had seen earlier, they weren't even green anymore, but a shade of dark red. Like the Demon's.

Vincent was possessed by a Demon. I let go of his chin as the door behind me banged open and I stumbled back, barely registering the flash of black coat who now knelt before the young Master. I looked on, terror gripping me, and then hatred. My hand plunged into my vest pocket and drew out my pen. I twirled it as the Demon slowly straightened.

"He is fine," he said softly. "Please, allow me to take care of the young Master."

I exhaled and gave a nod, the pen still in my hand. "Best if I have an early start to London with this weather."

He nodded and picked up the young Master in his arms, once more seeming to be limp like a doll. Like how I saw him lying in the snow that previous night. I turned and bit my lip. The other Demon had appeared after Vincent collapsed, and now, I saw the flash of a Demon still inside the boy. Had he been possessed by two Demons? Could that even be possible for a boy of 8 to have two in him?

I hurried up the stairs. I had paperwork to fill out - I had to exorcise the Demon out. It was not uncommon for Humans to call upon their religious organizations to do such things, but since it was a Demon possession, usually someone from a Specialized Branch would be notified and do the paperwork. They would then come to the Human and perform the ritual, "cleansing" the Human, and we got to take out one more Demon who was praying on Humans.

Never did I know of a Reaper finding a possession themselves and requesting to do it. I closed the door to my room and gathered my small case from under the bed. Of course most Reapers worked from Lists, they were not staying on the Human side, tracking Demons, infiltrating and tagging them. That was my Department's job and we only had five Reapers. I threw in a few necessary items I would not wish to leave behind, and closed the case. I leaned my head against the wall as my hand rested on the door handle.

If I could have opened a Portal to the Society within the house, I would have, but the Demon was satisfied a bit and would recognize an opening being made to the Other Realm. And if I wasn't careful, he could follow me. No, I would ride to London, where it was safe, and would report. I had so much to report, as I once more fumbled with my notebook.

Walking down the stairs I saw the young Master and the Gardener looking at the tree. The Gardener took in my case and looked at me, a sadness in his eyes.

"Mister Sebastian said you were leaving for a Holiday," he said.

"Yes, just for a few days I think," I said. "Is my horse ready?"

He nodded. "All brushed and ready."

"Thank you, most efficient," I said. I turned to walk to the door and paused. "Ah, my coat," I said, suddenly realizing what I was missing.

The Demon came with it and handed it to me. I placed my case down and put it on, looking over the entry. It was warm and light, reminding me of my own home growing up. I was a poor orchid farmer's daughter and this Manor in the countryside of England was so far removed from my small house, I smiled at the comparison.

"Your hat!" the young Master said, suddenly running around the corner. He had my hat in his hand and I held out my hand to take it. "No, I can put it on you," he said. So I bent down and he placed it on my head. I was about to stand when he giggled and gripped the sides and yanked down.

The force of me moving up, and him yanking down, caused the hat to slide further over my head and I moved backwards, away from his grip and tried to work it off, my glasses now at the bottom of my nose. My glasses were lifted off my nose, making it easier to breath, and I was able to lift the hat a bit better. It got stuck on my hair as I tried to get it off.

"Please, let me," the Demon said. I stiffened and let him gently take my hair out of the hat. He got it off and I turned, taking the hat and glasses from him and left, confused as well as angry. I settled on my horse and urged him to quickly leave the grounds, putting distance between my beating heart and the Demon - both the Phantomhive one and the one that was possessing the young Master. I could not let myself fall for the very Human emotions I was having as tears welled up and I raced into London.


	17. Sebastian POV

I stood by the window, looking at the front gates. The Tutor had left them behind an hour ago, but I still stood, watching as the skies darkened and threatened more snow.

"Are you listening?"

I turned to the Master and nodded. "Calculations for the Funtom Candy Collection. Yes, the numbers have increased."

He stared at me and I stared back. "You were muttering to yourself."

I looked at him and frowned. "I was not saying anything."

"You were thinking loudly than, because I heard something from you as I was talking." The Master sighed and got up, walking to the window. "Speak."

"It is nothing."

"Sebastian," he said, his voice laced with a warning he would command me if needed. I smiled; he was a shallow man at times.

"I was reflecting on the actions of yesterday and this morning. Specifically when it came to the Tutor."

"Miss Mr. Hyde already?"

"Not as such," I said. I was surprised in the honesty that was in that answer. I had grown accustomed to feeling _something_ other than Human when he was around. Now the house was full of the pungent Human smell. The servants were below, cleaning the dishes and packing food in boxes to be delivered to the town later that afternoon, to help feed the poor. My Mistress was tending to the young Master, who seemed to have settled down.

"My Lord," I ventured. He looked up at me slightly. "About last night. I should tell you that I fought a Demon."

He looked at me and sucked in a breath. "What? One was bold enough to come here?"

"It seems my hunch about the young Master being possessed was correct. However, I think there is something else still in him."

"Get it out of my son - I don't care how you do it - free my son of this damned Demon!" he hissed.

"Of course, my Lord." I paused and mulled over his words, so close to an open order I took it. Of course I want to keep the young Master from harm, and any Demon that still remained, or even a lingering essence of one could damage one so young. I looked at the Master; he was a 10 year old child and frail. But his conviction was strong and he guided me to what he believed he wanted, what he needed. The young Master was not crying out for protection, for vengeance, or for… I paused and looked out the window.

"What makes Humans desperate for a Demon to save them? What makes them push all religion and faith away?"

The Master laughed. "You just now are asking deep complex questions? How long have you been a Demon?" He shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Is this an exercise of the mind? See how much is left in my conviction to hand over my Soul versus keep it for the sake of my family?" He looked over at the silver framed portrait of his wife and son. He picked them up and looked at me. "You are deeply concerned for my well being, which includes my son. Including my staff which you long ago brought around to protect me. What is your plan for my son?"

I looked him over and walked to stand by the edge of his desk. "I believed that the Demon I fought yesterday was, in fact, the same that was within the young Master. However, I am not sure it was all of it. Demons are… like parasites," I smiled. I let my smile widen and let a little of my Demonic hunger slip out as I looked at him. "We latch on anything we can, the stronger, the better. A Contract makes an assured meal, a completion most satisfying for the things we must do in order to have it. Some don't wait for permission, but slither in and wrap themselves around a Soul, lingering, eating, nibbling, changing the host. A sweet lady becomes a monster to children. An innocent child suddenly snaps the neck of a play thing. A rational Human murders innocents. Demons, low level, almost powerless, Demons are taking these bits of Humanity and eating away. Soon, only a shell will exist. And then that shell is cast off. No need for an empty Soul, devoid of feeling, delicious intent, direction. A walking corpse."

I straightened and turned my head. "Nasty creatures. No culture and no appreciation for the slow build, the slow watching and cultivating. For I have provided you protection, for my benefit. I have helped you prosper, for my benefit. I taught you all you needed to know so you could move in and out of society, be intelligent and understand that in the end, I will be feasting."

"Sebastian, please, stop," the Master whispered. I looked down at him. Sometime when I was talking he had slipped off his patch and looked up at me, the Contract bright and shining. "I chose this in desperation. I have endured it because it has given me satisfaction. I will not allow you to villainize what we have. It has benefitted us mutually. But my son - my son! - he may have done something by accident to invite a Demon in. My child," he ended in a whisper. "Save him. And by god, make sure that Tutor comes back. I know you are unsure about him, but he seems to be breaking through to the boy underneath. The child I have never gotten to know."

I stood and watched him weep, as I nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

A prickle went through me as I stood watching the snow. I looked around, half expecting to see something for the Other Side walk in. Nothing was around, nothing on the grounds, as I surveyed my small kingdom I had built. It was faint, and I narrowed my eyes to pinpoint it. I shook my head and watched as a flock of black birds rose from the trees by the gate. "Seek," I muttered in my tongue. "Where is Mr. Hyde?" I looked passively at the hard ground below; it would have been nice to send the cats out to play and seek, but the birds would not be so hindered by the cold.

"The Tutor," I said at last. "He… he saw something this morning."

I heard the Master shift and gulp. "What?"

"The remains of the Demon inside the young Master."

"What? How?"

I took in a breath. The Master was the only Contract I had that knew about Demons at such a deep level. Cohabitating with one for almost 20 years had given way to many questions and answers, some innocent, others probing. Now I shifted into the old familiar Tutor role.

"When Humans look at Demons, they may not see that they are in fact physically appealing manifestations. I could have chosen any form to take, but I deemed this one the best for the task, and, frankly, I think it is pleasing on the eyes."

"Vain, are we?"

I smiled. "I am a Demon, my Lord. I will not deny it is part of my being. However, there are signs. Such as my mark, or my eyes."

The Master looked at his patch and then slowly at me. "Vincent's eyes… they changed?"

"For the briefest of moments, they did, my Lord."

"And the Tutor saw this?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"So he may not come back…" the Master sighed. "Lizzie is going to have a right fit about that."

I looked him over; what an odd connection to make. "Are you not concerned that he may talk?"

"What will he say? My son's eyes changed? You hear how absurd that sounds?"

"To a Human, yes."

"Ah, yes, your theory Mr. Hyde is not Human. You have a theory on what he is?"

"Several, but not sure if I wish to share them." I looked at him and held up a hand. "Not yet. Let me confer with my network and then I will have more solid answers."

He nodded and turned back to the piles of files. "Do make it soon. I think the King is trying to break my hand again with all this work."

I looked over and smiled. A broken body but a whole Soul would not stop me from feasting. I slipped out of the room, going to make tea and pick up any deliveries left at the gate. It was usually Finnian's job to see to the gate, but they were cleaning, and I liked the uninterrupted perfection.

As I walked down the side path I thought about the last mischievous act that the young Master pulled on the Tutor. He had run off in a fit of giggles as the Tutor struggled with his hat. I paused beside the gate, and looked up at the threatening sky.

"Ah, of course. Daniella."

How could I have missed the same eyes from the bar and the way her hair was cut? And now that I knew _Mr._ Hyde was _Ms._ Hyde, I should have put it all together as soon as I had found out the Tutor's real sex. I heard the crows in the distance, squawking, yelling, telling me what they had found.

The flash of what the crows saw flooded my mind, and I saw the Tutor dismount and go down an alley, the case in hand and opened a door. A door that wasn't a door. A door that also showed me something I had not fully entertained. A red coat was seen as the door was closed and a familiar toothy smile.

"Oh dear," I said, picking up the now frozen jugs of milk by the gate. "Reapers."


	18. Danny POV

"Just listen to me, William," I said trailing after him. "Have I been wrong before?"

"A Demon possessing a Human is very serious," he said, walking around a corner and stopping as I almost collided with him. He turned and shoved his glasses up. "I am pulling you."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No this is my case."

"Grell can work it, he worked your background File, he knows the Phantomhives."

I leaned into his face and hissed, "Grell gets off task the moment you mention the name. You think he will be able to do his job with the Demon around? You should have seen the notes he gave me on the Demon alone, hearts everywhere."

"If it is true - and we can't just take your word on it - if the child is possessed," he shook his head. "No, you are pulled. End of story."

"So who are you going to pass this to? Ron? Please don't send Othello. He may start quoting the science textbooks he is so fond of reading."

"I'm not sending any of my men in. I'm kicking this to Possession's Department. Where it belongs. If they decide to send one of us, it's on them."

He turned and walked the short walk to his office and firmly closed the door. I turned and saw Grell across the open office and he waved. I shook my head and rolled my eyes; I already had to endure the walk from the alley to Headquarters with him asking questions. They all centered around the Demon. I avoided him as I slipped into my own office and found it blissfully empty. I picked up a few files lying around and thumbed through them. Nothing piqued my interest and I put them back onto the basket. I twirled my pen. I stared at the ceiling. I doodled. And finally I shoved back and stood up.

"This is my case," I said to the walls. I picked up the phone and rang across the country to the Possession's Department. I remembered graduating Reaper Academy with a Canadian who went into the Department. I bit my cheek trying to remember his name.

"Possessions."

"Yes, is Matthew Fakes working?"

There was silence and I waited. "One moment. I'll connect you."

I froze. It worked. I picked up my pen and a slid a pad over to me. There was a long pause and then a deep voice came on the line. "Ya, Matt here."

"Matt? This is Danny - Danny Hyde."

"Danny… Danny! My it has been a while! Where did you get shipped off to?"

"I transferred to the London Branch, actually."

"Really? They let Americans into that place?" he laughed and I could feel his deep voice vibrating down the line. "What is going on? You just remembered I existed?"

"Well," I began. I would be asking someone to give me information that I was told wasn't my business anymore. "I have a File I am trying to close. But Management," I said, drawing it out.

"Uhg, Management. A File needs closing and they want more paperwork. So what do you need?"

"I don't want to ask for something and get you into trouble," I started, knowing Matt would scoff and ask me again what I needed. And he did. So I told him there was a child Possession that was being sent up to them that day - even already there - and if he could look at it?

"For you, ya. These Brits are nice, but we have to stick together sometimes. Give me your contact and I'll get you information as soon as I know."

"Matt, I owe you one."

"Just don't get caught, and make it a spectacular Exorcism."

I rang off and sat back. Now I had to wait. I called down to the Retirement Department and found my paperwork had been stuck in processing at some smaller department for a while. I had time. To close this one case and make sure that the young Master was not going to be terribly hurt. I left the office early and went to my home. All my plants were dead and I spent the rest of the day cleaning. I would stop renting the flat soon, I could feel it.


	19. Danny POV

I lunged at the phone as it rang when I got into the office.

"How long has the child been possessed?" Matt asked straight away.

"Well, I witnessed it since beginning of November. But it could have started years earlier."

"Oh, dear. That wasn't in the report."

I perked up. "You have the report?"

"A copy. Ah, and how did you see the Demon?"

"It detached from the child in the presence of another Demon. A Class S Demon," I added.

"Oh, wow, when you investigate, you don't mess with Class D's." He paused. "And residual Demon, I see here."

"Yes," I said. I held my breath. Matt wasn't his golly self. Something was wrong.

"Danny, you better snatch that child - he has some serious complications coming up. If he hasn't already, I think the Demon that's still remaining, is holding him open for another to come in. He may already be sucked of a Soul even."

I paled. The young Master was in even more danger than I feared. "Did the Department send someone already to do the Exorcism?"

I heard papers move and he came back. "Yes. You better go before the Reaper takes the Soul completely. You don't have much time."


	20. Sebastian POV

It had been three days since the Tutor left and the crows told me that he had gone through a Reaper Portal. I knew time functioned differently on both sides, and merely waited. I hoped both to see him, and not. I did not relish the thought of having to confront him - her. I sighed as I paced the hallway before the young Master's bedchamber. _Her_. Mr. Hyde… I shook my head. Demons and Reapers were not friends - at best we passively tolerated one another's existence. Generally that was earned.

"Sebastian," the Master said, stepping out of the room. "What is wrong with Vincent?"

"The Undertaker confirmed it is a Possession. He has contacted someone regarding a remedy."

"And you can't do anything?"

"Not without perhaps killing him at this point," I said sadly. I looked at the Master and saw the pain. "I trust the Undertaker not to do anything foolish."

He nodded and looked away. "He is burning up."

"Hell's fire," I said almost wistfully. "Dangerous if not controlled, but the herbs should be soothing any pain the young Master may feel."

"Pain?"

I smiled and looked pointedly at his scarred eye. "Pain."

He turned and looked at the closed door. "If I had never agreed to go on with my life, this would not have happened," he whispered.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him both stiffen and melt into the intimacy. "But you chose well, my Lord. You chose to be happy. And happiness does not mean there is no pain."

My senses tingled in that moment and I looked at the door, the crashing of a window, glass falling, hit my ears faster than the Masters, but we both were through the door in a flash.

"Grell," I growled, baring my teeth.

"BASSY!"

I tackled him and knocked the young Master from his grip. I felt the Master grab him and shield him from the Reaper. I pushed Grell back out toward the window, and felt a stabbing in my right shoulder as he brought his Scythe down on it, the blades biting and blood splattering the wall. I flung him down to the gardens and jumped down after him. I was needing a good fight with the Reaper in red.

"Oh Bassy, you have become so much better at this teasing," he said, swinging his Scythe around. I dodged him and growled again. "You should invite me in - we can tussle in sheets - of red!"

I landed a kick to the side of his head and he went flying into a statue knocking it over. I raced over and slammed him into the ground again, my foot coming down on his hand and making him let go of his Scythe.

"Pain is love!" he cried and kicked me in the knee, making me buckle, giving himself enough time to grab his Scythe and jump back up to the window.

Once more he was standing over the Master and the young Master. "Move aside, or I will take you too," Grell growled. "Your child is Possessed and is as good as dead. Let's show some mercy!" And he raised his Scythe up and swung.

But at that moment, as I landed, a bit slower because of my injuries, he went sailing past me hitting the wall, with a black clad creature attached to him. I staggered and went around to the Master, looking at the pair. The black clad man detached himself from Grell and stood up, his back to us. I felt the Master back away, and I shielded him.

"Step away, Demon," the man said. He turned and looked over his shoulders and I could see the bright green eyes, his right hand was twirling something and suddenly a Scythe shot out. "I am not here to kill the young Master."

"Mr. Hyde?" I breathed.

"Don't act surprised," he said, turning and facing me. "I think you suspected what I was. So shall I confirm it?" He pulled up straight and brought the Scythe to his shoulder, standing casually yet with a menacing glare. "I am a Reaper. From the Demon Detection Department. And I am here to exorcise the boy. I don't want to hurt him Earl Phantomhive." He gave Grell a solid kick in the face again. "Please, let me help." He looked back at the Portal and then back at me. "I don't have much time to keep him alive."

I turned and snached the young Master before the Master had time to react. "I do apologize, my Lord," and leaped after the Tutor. He nodded and leaped away, finally leaping up to the roof. "Stop!"

"We don't have time," he shouted. "The others will know I came without orders. And they will take my Scythe for sure. Already I fear my Retirement papers may have been lost."

I didn't understand, but I understood the urgency in his voice. "There is a clearing in the woods. Follow me."

I lept down, racing through the dense trees, knowing the way very well. I felt the Reaper behind me and skidded to a stop, impressed how quickly he had kept up. I smiled. "You can keep up, impressive."

"I'm a Reaper, why are you surprised?"

Ah well, he had a point. I laid the young Master on the ground and stepped back. I looked down at the boy and imagined how my own Master had looked when he was sick. So many times he would cry out and squirm around. But the young Master was not moving.

"Stand back," the Tutor said. His eyes glowed and the Scythe seemed to shimmer. I felt a powerful pressure come bearing down on us and I backed away. I tried to keep still as he placed the tip of his Scythe on the young Master's small chest, and tapped it slowly. A light seemed to shine around the young Master and the Tutor looked like the Reaper he was. He reached into the small space that opened and started to recite ancient Latin words. The sky rumbled and I felt the ground rumble as well. I backed off a bit more and the Reaper began to tremble - I reached out and found that the light burned.

An earthly scream - the screams of tortured Souls and Demons being tortured - came screaming out of the young Master. It wasn't from his mouth, but rather out of his chest. I turned and felt myself be forced apart, becoming the Darkness.

Through the trees beyond I saw another hoard of men - Reapers I assumed by the glow around them - and suddenly a crack of lightning sizzled the air. Another scream pierced the air - a female one of pain. My eyes snapped to the Tutor and I gathered myself to surge forward as soon as I could. She dropped the Scythe and tipped forward. The bolt crackled down and hit close to where the young Master lay. The air danced and then settled. I raced forward and knelt down beside the Reaper and the young Master.

"Mr. Hyde?" I ventured. I placed a finger on his shoulder and came away with a burning heat. I gritted my teeth and rolled her off the young Master. He lay there, still. I leaned down, trying to listen to a breath, only hearing the crashing feet of the advancing Reapers. "Danny?" I tried apprehensively. "Daniella?" I finally breathed as her eyes fluttered open. I sat back stunned. Never did I know a Reaper's eyes to not be green, but when he opened them, they were a icy blue that made me fall into them even more than women did over my Master's blue eyes.

"Oh dear gods above!" a man said. I turned and saw Grell on the edge of the clearing. "What did you do - you Demon!"

I got up and snarled. "I did nothing but help the one Reaper who actually wanted to help the young Master - not kill him."

Grell stepped up and looked me up and down. "His name was in my book."

I started as if that had slapped me. No, surely the Tutor would not have wanted the young Master to die. Or the Undertaker… I looked back at the Tutor who was still limply laying on the ground. "How can that be? I sent help to _extract_ the Demon."

"I guess the Reaper Department had other plans! Oh dear, is he dead?"

"No, both are alive," I said, eyeing the bodies. The young Master suddenly gasped and I moved the Tutor gently off him. "Young Master, oh thank goodness."

Grell lunged at us and I caught his Scythe as it came bearing down on my young Master. "You are not taking this one!"

"I have his name in my book!"

"Grell!"

The new voice startled Grell and he dropped his advance and looked over his shoulder. "Will?"

"Look in your book - the name is erased. He lives," he added, looking at me as I held the boy to my chest. "For now." He looked down at where the Tutor lay and walked over and knelt down. "This is why we have special Reapers who do this," he muttered. "Take his Scythe. He is dead."

I placed the young Master on the ground, sitting him by a tree and lost myself as I dove toward the Tutors Scythe. My hand brushed one another and I looked up into the eyes of Grell and bore my teeth, equally as sharp and dangerous. A burning spread under my fingers and Grell pulled away.

"What?!"

I looked down and saw the Tutor's slender fingers wrap around the Scythe and blink slowly. He looked at the two of us and I let go. Instantly it shimmered and retracted into an innocent looking pen. "I have this, thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh and I smiled as both Grell and William stepped back at the sound. I looked down at the Tutor and with each blink, his eyes seemed to change color. "Curious," I whispered as I leaned down over him and pushed some of dirt from his cheek.

"Not dead. Not Human," William said. He flipped pages and let out a groan. "His papers! It seems when he was doing the Exorcism, they were diverted to the wrong department in the Retirement Department!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat watching the Tutor try to sit up.

"Ah, Mr. Hyde seems to be one of your problems now," William finally said as he snapped his notebook. "Mr. Danny Hyde has been reclassified. He is now a Demon."


End file.
